


唯一安全之事

by echoedsongever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Vulnerable Arthur, alcohol consumption, bussinessman!arthur, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsongever/pseuds/echoedsongever
Summary: Arthur一直孤独一人住在他的高级公寓里。工作以外，他和自己的植物聊天，一遍遍看哈利波特系列影片。直到有一天他鼓起勇气，招来一个新室友。





	唯一安全之事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Only Safe Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908035) by [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell). 



> 授权翻译文。感谢原作者的美好作品！

　

　　唯一安全的事是冒险一试。

　　——Mike Nichols

　　

　　Arthur Pendragon已经死死地盯着办公室公告板上的黄色便利贴很久了。从早上算起这已经是他第三次看到它。一个新职员绕过他，磕磕绊绊地穿过大厅，只为了飞速离开这未来CEO的视线。

　　“早上好，Mr Pendragon。借过一下，Mr Pendragon。”擦肩时男人嘟囔说。

　　Arthur注视着他走开，英俊的面容浮上被逗乐的表情，然后转身继续看着公告板。

　　便利贴上用亮红色马克笔整整齐齐写着如下广告：

　　底端横着一个电话号码。Arthur握紧拳，如同之前两次一样抵御着想要揭下它的冲动。他有个空房间，这也许是个扩展他的安全区的机会，但是邀请某人进入他的房子同住实在有些超出他的接受范围。他转身离开公告板前往咖啡间。

　　看到他的出现，三个原本在聊天的员工停下谈话朝他礼貌地微笑着，然后鸟兽四散状离开。Arthur早就习惯了这种对待：身为CEO的儿子大概就是这样，但这并不意味着他就不难过。他把情绪掩盖在一个技巧纯熟的皱眉之下。

　　Arthur从没真正学习过如何在商业会谈外进行社交活动。而这只是离开大学独自居住后困扰他的问题之一。

　　并不是说Arthur智商不够，他能够在合理时间内解决掉任何呈现在眼前的问题。同时他也极富演说天分。但如果被丢进一个装满人的房间，让他去放松地和他人交谈玩耍，Arthur全然无措。他将其归罪于他父亲强硬严苛的教育方式。哪怕Arthur有一秒钟能放松下来喘口气，也许他就能学会如何自如地和他人相处。

　　他试着想象有一个同居人。会变得怎样？

　　Arthur想起他巨大而孤独的公寓，绝妙的地理位置决定了它不亲民的价格，也意味着Arthur仅有的邻居是楼下富有高傲的Astor一家，他们总在旅行中。当然，他有自己的植物，和其他一些东西。但它们难以慰藉。有时Arthur只是希望能听见人类活动的声音。

　　如果任何人得知Arthur Pendragon——商业巨亨Uther Pendragon的独生子及他百万家产的继承者——大部分空闲时间都在对他的植物说话或者看Harry Potter系列影片，一定会笑掉大牙。

　　独自一人坐在他终有一天会接管的办公楼的咖啡间里，Arthur意识到他的确没有什么私人生活。他二十五岁，单身，孤独如死，悲惨绝伦。同时他宁死也不敢做出任何改变。

　　如果这都不叫悲哀，世间还有什么能是。

　　在他离开休息间之前，又一个女性职员轻巧地走来。Vivian Starnes，广告部的一员。看到Arthur后她没有逃走，反而停下脚步，挂上一个一千瓦灯泡般明亮的笑容，试图表现得迷人些。

　　可惜，Arthur对她的魅力免疫，十五分钟的礼貌点头和寒暄后，Arthur把自己从这折磨人的境地拯救出来。

　　回办公室的路上，Arthur大力扯下那张黄色便利贴狠狠地塞进口袋。

　　等其他员工都离开后，Arthur对他的秘书Gwen道了晚安。她回以微笑，看上去终于松了口气般关上电脑离开。上帝作证真的已经很晚了。Arthur怀疑私底下她是不是讨厌他，尽管‘厌恶’这个词有些言过其实。他不曾斥责过她，不曾迫使她超负荷工作，甚至没请她帮忙带过咖啡。他猜她最可能的感觉大概是冷漠。有时候Arthur更愿意被讨厌——至少那包含了一些感情。

　　他曾考虑过请她出去喝一杯，像普通朋友那样，但又担心会看到她脸上礼貌的微笑转变为不情愿却因怕被开除被迫同意的慌乱掩饰，或者会带来更多后续困扰的贪婪和情欲。所以他从未开口，宁愿他们保持职业而呆板的关系。

　　他很有风度地陪她坐电梯下楼，确保她接下来的路在警卫视线范围内后才走向他散发着舒心的皮革味道的深灰色宝马车。

　　开车回家的路上，他没有比思考一会儿从冰箱里拿出什么冷冻食物外更有趣的事儿可想。楼下的车库明亮开阔，守卫森严，对得起它的价格。Arthur锁上车乘电梯上楼，他看到Astor的捷豹停在车位上，也就是说他的邻居从泰国回来了，那他们可能想来接回太妃糖。Arthur为她的离开感到难过——她是个好伙伴，作为一条鱼来说。

　　他的公寓一如既往得荒芜死寂。Arthur把鸡肉和肉汤放进微波炉加热，和巨大鱼缸里的红白条纹盘丽鱼问好，然后打开窗帘迎接美丽壮阔的伦敦夜景。孩童时期Arthur从未被允许养宠物，因此每次Astor拜托他照看太妃糖时他总有种奇怪的自豪感。他知道这很蠢——看在上帝份上那只是一条鱼，他本该感觉到羞辱或麻烦。但他控制不住自己——他喜欢太妃糖。

　　他真是悲惨的无可救药。

　　在他能开始和小鱼的单方面友好交谈前，微波炉叮地响了，John Astor，一个五十岁左右的高瘦男人敲门来要回他的宠物。他不会留下闲谈，Arthur也不知能和他聊什么，除了在他们外出期间太妃糖一般都呆在鱼缸底这一事实，就算是Arthur也无法承担如此地步的可悲。Astor说他妻子已经做好了晚饭，但她想先见到太妃糖。Arthur递过鱼缸和饵料，冲John道晚安。

　　他叹口气。John Astor的妻子并不比她丈夫友善多少。Arthur把微波炉的食物转移到盘子，猜测着他们俩人是否真的幸福。

　　这是另一个折磨Arthur的问题。他父亲急切地想看Arthur成家生子，委实是一件不可能之事。一次又一次的女性腿间探索后，他终于肯定自己不愿再尝试。不拐弯抹角了，Arthur喜欢阴茎。他喜欢它们突出的样子。他喜欢底部沉甸甸的阴囊。他喜欢男性身体的触感，坚硬而强壮。他喜欢汗水和阳光的味道。他喜欢推倒或被推倒，进入或被进入。

　　Arthur是个gay，他不是第一天知道。

　　他只是不知该如何告诉他父亲。

　　Arthur打开哈利波特与魔法石，踢掉鞋子靠进黑色皮沙发里。他又想起了口袋里的便利贴和找一个同居人的可能性。当然，帖子主人很可能已经找到房子了。或者他可能不愿与Arthur同住。想到这里，Arthur说服自己这是个尝试下的好理由，很可能他只需要和一个陌生人讨论下合租的可能性，但不必真的这么做。

　　往这条思路走得越远，Arthur越觉得自己该打电话。

　　最终他说服了自己，从裤子口袋掏出便利贴，指尖摩挲了纸片的边缘片刻，Arthur拿起电话播出那个号码，第二次强迫自己不要在有人接起前挂掉。

　　“Hello？”电话线那端的声音轻快愉悦，带着一丝爱尔兰腔调。

　　“Hello，我看到了你的招租广告。”Arthur换上自己的商务专用语气，这是他最舒服的面具。

　　“哦！真的？太棒了。那你是有空房间了？”

　　Arthur想大吼‘不！’然后挂掉电话，但他的教养不允许。恐惧慢慢地滋生。那个人还没有找到公寓，现在Arthur必须得和他谈下去了。“呃，是的，我有。一个房间。还空着。我的公寓。”Arthur瑟缩一下。当他卸除防备时就会如此。

　　不过对方似乎并未注意：“太好了！我什么时候能去看看？”

　　“呃……你什么时候想来？”Arthur的内脏开始抽紧。一般这种情况接下来一周他都会表现异常。

　　“越快越好。我遇到点儿麻烦，需要尽快换房子。我想现在过来，可以吗？”

　　Arthur猜想着会是什么麻烦。“可以。”留下地址和名字后，他几乎能听到那端的停顿，和巨大的沉默的声音。

　　“你不会恰好认识大boss吧？”对方说。

　　“是，有问题吗？”Arthur问。这肯定是终结符了，他大大松了一口气。

　　“不，没问题。顺说我叫Merlin Emrys。一会儿见。”

　　等待这位室友预备役的时候Arthur几乎因惊慌而休克。

　　“我不必同意让他搬进来，”他的宽屏电视暂停在Harry potter的脸上，“我可以漫天要价。”Arthur根本不需要租金。他只想要人陪他。但万一对方是个变态呢？Arthur来回踱步，最后停在他的阳台门前凝望着下方繁忙的街道。他叹一口气走回房内，停在他叫做灰格子的万年青前。

　　“你能相信发生了什么吗？我让某个也许会搬进来同住的人来家里了！”他嘶声说，然后想起Morgana说他和他的植物说话时就像个精神病人。Arthur给警卫打了个电话告知他们可以让Merlin Emrys通行。

　　尽管做了万全的心理准备，门铃响起时Arthur还是吓了一跳，他捂着心脏处站起身，换上他最佳的职业表情，昂首走向门口。然后他想起电视上的Harry potter，急转回身关掉它。他不想第一时间暴露错误的印象。

　　他打开门，发现门外站着一个很高的男人，有黑色的杂乱头发，瘦削的颧骨，还有，唔，迷人的嘴唇，他站在门垫上对他粲然一笑。牙齿不错，Arthur这样想着退开让他进来。爱护牙齿的都不会是坏人。他们握手后做了自我介绍。

　　“Arthur，所以你是那个儿子？”Merlin问，Arthur点头。

　　“我想这意味着交易破裂了。”Arthur摆出他最有威慑力同时不乏随意的姿势——双手松松插在口袋，重心放在一条腿上。

　　“不，不是，不过……”Merlin不安地张望，“这很可能会超出我的预算。除非你还有，呃，再七个室友？”

　　Arthur拿到了主动权。他可以给出两人平分的要价，这个男人绝对负担不起，然后故事结束。仅仅是为了想出什么轻松的聊天话题他的心脏已经跳得艰难，这是一场大冒险。但这个叫Merlin的家伙身上有什么东西让他还不想推开他。

　　“我先带你逛逛。”他无视了价格问题领Merlin进去。看到客厅的美好视野后Merlin惊掉了下巴。他们穿过餐厅和厨房，到达Merlin也许会占用的巨大的精工装修的卧室，还带有独立浴室。

　　“好吧，我已经知道我付不起了，”Merlin说，“哦，还有件事儿。”他咬唇，“我本来想电话里告诉你的，但担心你会直接拒绝我，不过现在我已经在这儿了，希望你不会觉得奇怪……”他有停不下嘴的趋势，Arthur觉得自己好像是陷入一群聒噪的小孩子堆里。

　　“什么事儿？”Arthur后退一步。就一小步。他撑住墙试图掩饰。

　　“我是gay。”Merlin说。他一点儿也不尴尬或羞耻，似乎只是有点儿好奇Arthur的反应。完全没有歉意，就好像在说他是中国人或什么的，同时眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Arthur，等待他的反应。

　　“嗯。”Arthur说。

　　“呃，有些人不喜欢这个，所以……”

　　“我不介意。”Arthur回答，他无比想说我也是，但显然不能。

　　Merlin大笑，似乎放松了些，“真不敢相信我们都聊到这步了，明明我已经被价格打退了。”

　　然后Arthur大脑罢工，他报出了一个低得离谱的房租。

　　Merlin惊呆了。“什么？我一定是听错了。”他揉揉耳朵，大得不同寻常的耳朵，Arthur注意到，但并不难看。事实上，他恰好喜欢Merlin的耳朵。

　　Arthur又重复了一遍那个荒谬的价格。

　　“但是……这……这不科学！是不是有什么陷阱？我是不是只能用卧室然后在拐角的那家Mickey D吃饭洗澡？”

　　“当然不！”Arthur被冒犯了。

　　“那为什么这么便宜？”

　　“不是钱的问题。我——我想有人能帮忙看家。照顾……我的植物。你知道的，它们需要陪伴。”Arthur不清楚为什么突然之间他这么想要Merlin搬进来，但他就是。他继续争取，努力让经济问题以外的原因听上去更具信服力：“还有住在楼下的人——Astor一家——他们很古怪！我觉得——我觉得他们可能有，呃，特殊癖好。”

　　Merlin挑眉：“特殊癖好？”

　　Arthur舔舔唇，暗自诅咒自己。以前当他和他父亲呆在一起而想要出去透透气，或者读一本《如果在二十秒内给出一个商业提议》以外的书时，明明他编造理由的能力更加娴熟。

　　“没错，我……我还没弄清楚。无论怎样，我就是想再有个人住这儿。你有兴趣吗？”

　　Merlin看上去有些怀疑：“唔，我不觉得自己应该想太多，考虑到我现在的处境，而且这房子很不错。所以如果你愿意，我就租下了！”

　　Arthur意识到自己笑得有些傻：“太棒了！你什么时候搬进来？”

　　“唔，明天会不会太快？我可以请一天病假，让朋友帮忙搬家。”

　　“明天可以。”Arthur走到抽屉前拿出一把钥匙递给Merlin。他不敢相信自己如此冲动行事。感觉很可怕，但也很棒。十分，十分的棒。胜过他假想过的吸毒。胜过性爱。哦不，不至于。Arthur承认上一次是很久前的事了不足以让他做出这样的评价。　

　　“我之前是用私人电话打给你的，”他告诉Merlin，“如果有事打那个号码。”Merlin点头，然后他们互道再见。门刚关上Arthur又开始紧张。这是巨大的一步。难以想象。他转身回客厅继续他的电影。

　　途中，就在他刚刚靠一瓶年代久远的威士忌稍稍平静下来，他的电话响了。

　　“忘了跟你说，Arthur，”Merlin免去寒暄，“我有一只仓鼠。但愿你不介意。我应该刚才就告诉你的但有时我记性不好。他很小，我会把笼子放我房间。晚上我会把转轮拿出来他就不会太吵。而且那不是个笼子，其实是个玻璃箱，所以木屑不会到处都是。”

　　“我想没关系。”Arthur告诉他。仓鼠？那不是种老鼠吗？

　　“太棒了。你人真好，完全不像是……呃，那个，明天见！”Merlin挂掉电话，Arthur能猜出他原本要说什么。他知道人们对他的评价，无聊又难以相处，如同他的父亲一样。所以Merlin大概是想说不像是人们传的那样，或者不像他想象中那样。他放下手机，继续看Ron和Hermione吵架，猜测着有一个电影中那样亲密的朋友是何等体验，脸上挂着向往的表情。

 

　　~~~000~~~

　　Merlin不确定自己到底是如何看这份新租约的。一方面，他的新室友性感得要死，其实这无关紧要因为Arthur看上去是直的。不过饱饱眼福总是好的。

　　另一方面，那个公寓真他妈的太棒了——Merlin只是搞不懂为什么Arthur要的租金那么低。他一秒钟也不相信那些照料植物的鬼话，但也许邻居的确有问题。

　　Merlin真的很幸运，在Mr Kilgharrah把他扫地出门后这么快就能找到地方，而且是个超赞的公寓。他也庆幸那个老男人竟然忍了他那么久，因为Merlin总是忘记付房租。ADHD（注意力不集中症）特效药已经开始改善他的记忆，但有点儿迟了：Mr K已经受够了。

　　和boss同住有些奇怪——尽管技术上来说，Arthur不是Merlin的直属上司。Merlin在技术部工作，Arthur在销售，但总有一天Arthur会接管整个企业。不过他人真的不坏，Merlin也不是人云亦云的人。他开始给朋友们打电话帮忙搬家。

　　

　　~~~000~~~

　　

　　第二天Arthur下班回家，惊讶地发现有两个陌生人在他的厨房吃披萨。Merlin满身大汗从客房出来。

　　“哦，Arthur！”Merlin微笑着迎接他，“这是Gwaine和Lance。他们帮我搬家，所以我请晚饭。想来一片吗？”

　　Arthur看一眼油腻腻的披萨，喉咙涌上恶心感，但他还是拿了一片，放到他优雅的黑色方盘里。“你们需要盘子吗？”他注意到那三人都直接用手拿着油乎乎的披萨片。

　　“哦，不，何必要弄脏盘子？”Gwaine邪气地笑了，他扫过Arthur身体的眼光让他想再穿几件衣服或者躲到橱柜里。

　　何必，Arthur想，很明显啊，除了不弄脏你们的手和桌子还有别的原因？他拿过一张餐巾擦着披萨表面，擦下的油渍令人惊骇。抬头时他看到Merlin在注视着他，似乎觉得很好笑。“这能去掉一半的卡洛里。”Arthur自我辩护说。

　　“哦，这样啊，我从不担心那个，”Merlin微笑，“我瘦得跟杆儿似的。”

　　Merlin并不骨瘦如柴，尽管他的确很瘦。但Arthur注意到他有十分宽阔的肩膀。

　　“你也完全不用担心，”那个轻浮的叫Gwaine的家伙说。他的外表和内心很相称，凌乱而不严肃。“看上去你很结实。健身吗？”

　　“唔，”Arthur舔掉嘴唇上的酱汁，把嘴里的食物拨到一边，这样他就不会用像Gwaine那样令人反胃的方式说话，“大学时我玩足球，不过现在只每周跑几次步。有时举重。楼下有个健身房。”

　　“有钱人啊。”Gwaine露齿一笑。

　　“我女朋友是你的秘书。”坐在桌子另一边的Lance说。他似乎更安静有礼。皮肤略黑，有一种地中海风情的英俊。

　　Arthur转向他：“Gwen？”

　　Lance点头，唇上浮起一丝略带傻气的微笑。

　　“哦，是吗，她是个很棒的打字员。”话一出口Arthur就知道自己犯傻了。一个很棒的打字员？他应该说一个甜蜜的女孩，或者迷人的女士。Merlin略有所思地看着他，Arthur怀疑他是否已经后悔搬进来了。他用叉子叉起一小块披萨，味道比卖相要好。然后从另外三人的脸色上，他后知后觉的意识到用叉子吃披萨显然是不正常的。他叹口气放下盘子。

　　Gwaine站起来走到洗碗台前洗手，同时扭头看着Arthur，他脸上的表情只能被定义为假笑。Arthur很确定Gwaine一直在盯着他的屁股。

　　“所以你是终于受够了一个人住，还是刚分手？”这个令人不高兴的男人问他。

　　“天呐，Gwaine，”Merlin塞着满满一嘴披萨开口，“管好你自己的事儿就行。”

　　“前者。”Arthur回答，他谨慎地看着Gwaine逐渐靠近中。当Gwaine伸出一条胳膊环住他肩膀时他全身都僵硬了。

　　“独自住在高塔里是会寂寞的是吗，公主殿下？想再来个伴儿吗？”

　　“你是想让我把你的蛋蛋打成结吗？”Arthur从牙缝里说，而Lance喷了他的披萨。

　　“如果你是用舌头的话。”Gwaine眨眨眼，笑得灿烂而得意。

　　Arthur从Gwaine胳膊下挣脱出来。

　　Merlin呻吟一声，从桌子旁站起来去丢垃圾。“我替Gwaine道歉，Arthur。他不是认真的。现在，Gwaine你能在走前帮我弄好网络吗？”

　　“好的好的。”Gwaine饱含暗示地看了Arthur一眼开始擦手。

　　“别忘了吃药，Merlin。”Lance吃完最后一口披萨也站了起来。

　　“谢了，伙计。”Arthur注视着Merlin走向洗碗槽，“我能把这些瓶子放这儿吗，Arthur？到我记忆力好转就行，这之前我需要他们在一眼能看到的地方。”

　　“当然。”Arthur耸肩，“我能问问它们是做什么的吗？”他和Merlin已经是朋友了，因此Arthur猜想问个问题应该不算失礼。

　　“是治疗我的ADHD的，”Merlin回答，就着水咽下一片，“并不严重，但还是需要药物治疗。这也是我被扫地出门的主要原因——总忘记付房租，还有倒垃圾。”

　　“还有锁门。”Gwaine帮忙补充。

　　“哦，”Merlin说，“别担心，Arthur，我在慢慢康复。”

　　“这儿保卫系统齐全。”Arthur不在意地回答，从倚靠的橱柜站直。

　　“但楼下的人呢？”Merlin比个手势。Arthur花了一分钟才意识到Merlin指的是什么。Astor一家。

　　Lance和Gwaine看着他俩，等着解释。

　　“他们不偷盗，”Arthur说，“不用担心。我该去换衣服了。”他走向自己的卧室。和Gwaine之间的互动令他感到不适，尽管也许那只是朋友间的调笑——他不习惯于的事物。走到Merlin房间时他停下瞥了一眼。

　　Arthur几乎认不出来他的客房：一条彩色的床单取代了原来双人床上的黑白款，原本空荡荡的灰色墙壁如今挂满了绝对是同性恋创造的艺术品。

　　“我的朋友Mordred画的。”Merlin从背后说，吓了Arthur一跳。这个男人如同猫一样。“他是个卓越的艺术家。”

　　“这些都很优秀，”Arthur赞同说，看到一个男人掰弯自己生殖器的黑白画他清清嗓子。

　　“我可以挂着他们吗？我是说，你会不会感到不舒服？”Merlin问。

　　“Merlin，我见过男人的裸体，”Arthur说，“而且我告诉过你……我不介意有关gay的东西。”我就是个gay。“更何况这是你的卧室，你有权依照自己的喜好来。”

　　桌子上一个小小的毛绒绒的动物在笼子里踩着转轮。

　　“他叫什么？”Arthur走近几步看得更清楚些，“这个小……老鼠。”

　　“仓鼠。”Merlin笑了，“不是老鼠。他叫斑斑。”

　　Arthur惊讶地看着Merlin：“和罗恩的老鼠同名？”

　　“没错！你喜欢哈利波特？”

　　Arthur成功克制住自己不要像个十岁的男孩子一样尖叫“我爱哈利波特！”。于是他只是点点头。坦率的说，有时候他觉得自己就像是哈利波特。只是没有魔法，其实有会很酷，但一样流离而孤独，却又被强迫着暴露在闪光灯下。

　　“太棒了。我们可以找个时间把电影从头看一遍。”

　　之后Merlin回到他的朋友身边，而Arthur前往浴室，一种难以言喻的感觉缠绕着他。

　　一段时间后等他回到厨房时，其他人已经离开，Merlin收拾了残渣。Arthur的公寓已经不同以往，似乎更具生气，就像是Merlin的存在把从未有过的生命带进了Arthur的世界。Arthur不知道这对自己意味着什么，也不确定他是否想要这改变。

　　

　　~~~000~~~

　　

　　“所以跟他一起住感觉如何？”Merlin搬进去一周后的晚上，Gwen问他。Merlin和她，Lance，Gwaine下班后有个小聚。

　　“他有个超诱人的屁股。”Gwaine埋在酒杯里说。

　　Merlin看向他：“我觉得你刚见到他时就已经清楚的表明了这一点，你这个禽兽。你还能更讨人厌一点儿吗？”

　　Gwaine耸肩：“可以啊，再给我点儿时间。”

　　“好了，”Gwen靠向Lance，黑发打着卷落在他肩膀上，“但他似乎从不放下戒备。我是说，他跟你开过玩笑之类的吗？”她问Merlin，“对我就没有，而我已经和他一起工作超过一年了。我根本无法想象和他一起住会是什么感觉。”

　　Merlin想了想：“唔，我的确不能说他会开玩笑，但他一直对我很友善。”

　　“对我也是。”Gwen说，“但这不是我的重点。我是在说他是个怪人。”

　　“我不觉得他怪，”Merlin回答，感到一丝对他室友的无法言说的忠诚。Arthur是有些怪，但他不认为他们应该这样讨论他。

　　Lance抿一口啤酒：“就像他用叉子吃披萨。那就很怪。”

　　“我觉得只是教养不同，”Merlin维护道，“有些人更习惯用餐具。只是一种做派，并不是古怪。”

　　Gwen翻个白眼：“你对人太好了，Merlin。”

　　“我喜欢他。”Merlin姿态顽固。

　　“等你首次约会完了再看吧，”Gwen揶揄他，“当他听到那些声音时会怎么想？”

　　“Gwen！”Merlin把她推到Lance身边，“Arthur没有任何问题。他不介意我是个gay，他也不怪。别再说他了行吗？”

　　“Merlin是对的，”Lance开口，“也许他只是有点儿害羞。你就没想过吗？”

　　“为什么一个那么有钱的人会害羞？”Gwaine问。

　　“有钱跟害羞有什么关系？”Merlin揉着自己的脸。有时他真的完全无法理解Gwaine。

　　“你可以疯狂的开party，邀请人来玩。他的公寓够大……他干嘛不那么做？”Gwaine靠向Merlin，表情坚决。

　　“唔，因为他害羞？”

　　Gwaine扮个鬼脸回去继续喝啤酒，Lance和Gwen大笑。

　　“不管怎么说，”过了一会儿Gwaine说，“我想要继续挖点儿八卦。”

　　“Gwaine，你真是个渣人。”Gwen笑着说。

　　“我觉得Arthur只是不习惯和人相处，”一会儿后Merlin评论说，“他不知如何回应。”

　　“他是盒子里养大的还是怎么回事儿？”Gwaine问，Merlin踹他一脚。

　　“哇啊！”

　　Merlin很高兴话题终于从Arthur Pendragon身上移开。

　　等他到家的时候，Arthur已经上床睡了。Merlin怀疑Arthur是否有任何社交生活。目前为止，他每天都工作到很晚，然后直接回家上床。Arthur的门半开着，Merlin得以瞥见里面。这个男人协助一家数百万资产的公司运作，却开着夜灯睡觉，这反差萌令Merlin微笑起来。Arthur睡觉时会在大床的一边紧紧缩成一个小球。Merlin不知道其他人如何想，但他看到的时候会很难过。他想要爬到Arthur的床上，从背后抱住他，直到他像一朵花一样慢慢绽开。

　　Merlin咬着下唇从门口离开。他不该如此意淫他应该是直男的新室友。

　　他四处查看，想找找有什么需要整理的地方。Arthur的租金这么便宜，令他想成为一个好室友。他检查了Arthur的植物们的土壤：足够潮湿。有几次他看见Arthur对他们说话。大概Merlin的朋友会觉得那是古怪，但Merlin却认为很甜蜜。他绝不可能把这信息泄露给别人以供他们八卦或嘲弄，就像他也不会告诉别人Arthur承认说很期待帮楼下奇怪的Astor一家照顾鱼。

　　“你为什么喜欢养鱼呢？”Merlin问他，“鱼根本不算是宠物。”

　　“我喜欢看着她游来游去。她不向我强加任何的期待。”Arthur回答。Merlin觉得是因为当时他被他带回家的一堆文件分了心，才会如此轻易的泄露出这样隐秘的信息。

　　Merlin猜测着谁对Arthur有所期待，又期待着什么。目前为止他没在这公寓见过任何外人，也不曾听Arthur打过任何私人电话。工作之外，Arthur是个标准的隐士。

　　Merlin还不准备上床。自从吃ADHD药以后他就很难入睡，他实在是不想趟床上翻来覆去。他宁愿去吃点儿储藏室里的巧克力消化饼干，但糖分令他清醒，所以他坐在沙发上拿起一本书，希望阅读能催眠。那真是本超无聊的关于演说的书，Merlin打了好几个呵欠，但就是闭不上眼皮。最终他放弃了，关上灯回到自己的房间。

　　换了T恤和裤子后Merlin爬进他舒适的大床，比他之前租住地方的又小又硬的床垫实在好太多。但过去几天里他还是一共只睡了六个小时。如果情况继续下去会影响到他的工作，Merlin告诫自己明天要打电话给医生看能不能服用些新药帮助睡眠。

　　

　　~~~000~~~

　　“你就像是从丧尸电影里爬出来的一样。”第二天早晨出门工作时Arthur说。Merlin曾建议拼车，但那意味着Arthur得缩减他每天十六个小时的工作时间，因此他拒绝了。

　　“我没睡好。”Merlin告诉他，Arthur能看到他眼下的黑眼圈。他觉得自己好像听到他夜里起床的声音。

　　“是因为公寓的问题吗？”Arthur迟疑地问。

　　Merlin皱眉：“公寓会有什么问题？”

　　Arthur耸耸肩钻进自己的车：“没什么。”但他依旧猜测着原因。也许住在Arthur的公寓，和Arthur一起，莫名地不利睡眠。

　　那天晚些时候再在电梯看到Merlin时他在打呵欠。Merlin告诉Arthur他午饭时见了自己的医生，开了些药帮助睡眠。

　　“我感觉自己要死了。”他承认说，“我等不及吃药睡上一整晚了。”

　　潜意识里，Arthur意识到这是他第一次在电梯里和某人谈话，内容不包括数据或利率或洗手间在哪儿。“你觉得你能撑过今天吗？”他问Merlin。

　　“当然。”Merlin自嘲。

　　在看到他撞上一扇门之后,Arthur告诉Merlin他必须得回家，并且坚持要开车送他回去。这也意味着生命中第一次，Arthur早退了。

　　他帮助Merlin爬上床，假装镇定地一件件脱掉Merlin的衣服，慢慢暴露出覆盖在结实肌肉上的苍白皮肤，和其间隐约的柔软黑色毛发。满墙赤身裸体的男人注视着Arthur，他们美丽的身体流泻着Arthur永不曾拥有的舒适的性感。

　　“等下，我不能睡……”Merlin有气无力地说，“不然我晚上可就睡不着了。”

　　“但你还没吃药，”Arthur告诉他，“所以你可以睡一会儿，起来吃药然后再美美睡上一晚。我保证一小时后会叫醒你。你晚上想吃什么？我来做饭。”

　　Merlin朝他眨眼，带着一种动人的天真：“什么都好，”他打个呵欠，“谢谢，Arthur。你根本不是什么怪人。”他睡了过去。

　　Arthur挑眉。好吧。他转身离开，恰好瞥到斑斑从他玻璃柜的小圆洞口探出脑袋。他是个很可爱的小仓鼠——全身漆黑，像一只小熊。Arthur微笑着走回自己的房间，很有韵律地开始脱衣服，他把袜子和内衣放进收脏衣服的篮子里，衬衫挂起来以备干洗，西装收进衣柜，对齐每一条褶皱，这是他上大学之前他父亲的管家教给她的。然后他走进浴室开始洗澡，因为他总是在归家后洗澡。

　　穿上运动裤和T恤，Arthur打开食品储藏室寻找食材来做晚餐。

　　“你们觉得做什么好呢，姑娘们？”他问他的植物们，“意面？”他看向Polly，他的黄金葛。“你该修剪了，等我空下来马上就帮你收拾好。现在我得为Merlin做饭。”这些话语温暖了Arthur，但他立刻也察觉到这很傻。他不由自主哼了一声，往锅里加水。Arthur很久没有为他人做饭了，但他觉得水量是对的。宁滥无缺，他告诉自己。他们总可以剩下些。他为自己竟然开始储备食物而笑了——一般他只做一人份。

　　他继续一边和他的植物们聊天，一边调制一种他在宅邸长大时厨师教给他的家庭秘制酱料。他以前从私立高中放学后经常在厨房观察她工作。

　　“闻上去好香。”Merlin在他背后说，Arthur尖叫一声扔掉洗碗巾。刚刚好落在他头上。

　　Merlin笑了：“抱歉。”

　　因为蒸汽Arthur脸色微红，还覆着一层薄汗，他用洗碗巾擦擦脸，有些羞怯地微笑着。

　　“你醒了？”他明知故问。

　　“估计是被香味唤醒了，”Merlin研究着锅子，穿着紧身短裤的他看上去凌乱又美味。等等。美味？

　　“我能尝尝吗？”Merlin问，Arthur花了一秒钟才反应过来Merlin是在说酱汁。

　　“啊，当然。”Arthur盛了一勺，Merlin俯身靠过来，“小心……很烫。”

　　“嗯嗯……”Merlin享受极了，“哇，妹子得有多幸运才能嫁给你。”

　　Arthur眨眨眼，转身端起锅。

　　“我去拿盘子好吗？你想我飞快弄个沙拉吗？我切菜特别拿手。”Merlin主动提出。

　　“好的。”Arthur说，他从眼角偷看着Merlin弯腰从冰箱里拿出些绿菜，裤子紧绷出他结实圆润的臀部。Arthur喜欢较小的臀部。可以说是一种痴迷。深柜如他，并没有多少和男人的经历，但偶尔冒险外出时，他总是寻找这样屁股结实的高瘦男人。Merlin起身时，Arthur飞快移开视线，有些笨拙地帮他拿过切板和菜刀。

　　“谢谢，”Merlin开心地笑着接过去，Arthur知道自己一定整张脸都红了。他迅速把自己埋进下方的碗柜里，找碗来盛意面。

　　他不确定为何胸腔里的心脏突然疯一样跳动着。也许是之前他送Merlin上床休息两人之间的亲密。不过更可能是它还在想着Merlin的臀部。好吧，你得停下，他想。他并不想要一段关系。不想。总之不是那种关系。不是在这样他的父亲轻易就能发现的时候，不然Arthur会怎么样？最可能的情况是剥夺继承权。现在他需要的是朋友，以后再考虑性生活问题。

　　Merlin吃意面时发出尽管有些粗鲁但十分享受的吸溜声，Arthur发现看到有人如此喜欢自己做的食物令他心情愉悦。他得承认他一直过于看轻自己。他没想到他做的酱料最后会如此美味，还有他最后放进锅内的蒜蓉面包，精巧地点缀着欧芹，不像人间能有。Merlin吃得嘴唇泛着油光。

　　Merlin有相对于男人来说过于优美的嘴唇，Arthur不止一次注意到。在他有限的几次和男性亲密接触中，接吻并非他所好，但他突然开始想象和Merlin接吻一定是令人高兴的事儿。Shit——他真的需要找人发泄一次。

　　Merlin一声饱含对食物赞美的呻吟成功拉回了Arthur的意志：“这太棒了，Arthur。天啊，搬进来和你同住是我这辈子最棒的事儿！”

　　Arthur微挑嘴角，但他感觉自己全身都染上了玫瑰色：“谢谢？”

　　“我是说，这华丽的公寓，低价的租金，还有现在这难以置信的美食！如果你有任何需求，任何需求！尽管开口。”

　　Arthur僵住，叉子掉落在盘子里。他猛地硬了，哪怕他敢稍稍移动一厘米，他的裤子就一定会撑起形状。他知道他正瞪大眼盯着Merlin，但他控制不住。

　　Merlin眨眨眼：“Fuck，抱歉Arthur——我说错话了。我一定让你不舒服了。该死。真的很抱歉。我有时候就是管不住嘴。真的，如果你需要我帮你送衣服去干洗，给植物浇水，打扫房间——什么都行。我都很愿意做。”

　　Arthur也眨眨眼，一些吸引人的幻想消逝在半空。当然Merlin是指那些。当然。他清清喉咙，大声回答：“当然。我会……记得的。”

　　Merlin露齿一笑继续他的晚饭。

　　那个晚上，Arthur清醒地躺了很久。他没有关门，因为他喜欢听Merlin的声响，哪怕是呼噜。他独自一人过得太久了，真的十分享受公寓有另一人的存在。而且这就是室友存在的全部意义不是吗？让他不再感到那么孤独？所以他仔细地听着，很长的一段时间里只有寂静，除了另一间卧室里Merlin偶尔翻身时的呼声。

　　Arthur只是无法入睡。他开始计划出去来一发。已经太久了他需要宣泄。他不经常这么做的原因之一是他必须掩盖踪迹。他总是开到城区五十迈以外，因此实在没多少选择余地。有时他希望自己藏着一个情人，可以不时前去拜访，但他从未开始过那样的关系。大部分时间他只是前去某个昏暗的酒吧，让某个陌生人在厕所里给他口交。

　　他简短地意淫了一下为Merlin另外租一套房子，周末去和他火热的来一发。但无论从哪方面来看这都荒谬得没边儿。但把Merlin作为秘密情人藏在某地，让他专属于Arthur一人，单纯这么幻想下也就令他舒适而性奋。

　　他听到另外一个房间窸窣作响，应该是Merlin起来了。Arthur有些吃惊，他以为Merlin睡得正沉。他听着轻柔的脚步声走进厨房，橱柜被打开又关上。然后突然Merlin出现在了Arthur门口。

　　“Merlin？”Arthur撑起上半身，借着夜晚的微光，他能看见Merlin拿着一盒巧克力消化饼，“晚饭吃了那么多后你真的还饿吗？”

　　Merlin没有回答。他失神地盯着前方。Arthur坐起来，注视着Merlin走过来坐在他的床边。

　　“Merlin？”Arthur担心地叫他。之后他意识到Merlin还在睡梦中，他在梦游。

　　Arthur抬起手在Merlin脸前挥了挥，他眼都不眨，定定地看着某个遥远的地方。爬起身，Arthur握住Merlin的手轻柔地扯着他：“来，我送你回屋。”Merlin温顺地站起来，任由Arthur牵引着他回到自己的卧室又扶他上床。Arthur把消化饼放回厨房。

　　奇怪。Merlin以前也梦游过吗，他该告诉他吗？会不会让Merlin很尴尬？觉得自己是个负担？Arthur不想因任何原因让Merlin感到需要搬出去。他回到床上，决定闭口不提此事。

　　Merlin很久没有睡得这么好过了，第二天上班时都活蹦乱跳的。一切顺利的情况下他完成了大部分工作，似乎阳光终于开始眷顾他。他甚至接到了Mordred的电话，约他周五一起出去。这同样是美事一桩，因为和Arthur·完美屁股·Pendragon坐在一起让他饥渴得发疯。他依然不敢相信前晚自己说的话——主动提出愿意为他做任何事。嘘，就算是思想开放的直男也是有底线的，Merlin。被一个gay把性福利直白地扔到脸上并不是多让人舒服的事儿。但是Arthur依旧那么美好有礼，并未多做评论。Merlin只能祈求他已经忘了，同时他自己发誓绝不再犯如此愚蠢的错误。

　　不，他会和Mordred火热地来一发把Arthur赶出脑子。Mordred很擅长这个，其实他们就是这么个关系。得体友情再附带一点儿福利。Mordred是个天生的艺术家，热情似火。同时他还是个聒噪的零号，愿意的时候可以分分钟说得Merlin欲火焚身。

　　到了晚上Merlin整个人容光焕发，他决定为Arthur准备晚饭，无论几点都要等到他把他自己从荒唐的工作时间拽回家来。前一天晚上Gwen给Merlin打了电话，她有点儿惊慌因为Arthur竟然第一次从办公室消失了。前所未有的状况。当Merlin告诉她，Arthur早退是为了送不舒服的Merlin回家，还为他做饭时，电话那头的Gwen沉默了很久，Merlin还以为断线了。

　　“他从没八点前下班过，”最后她开口，“整整一年。需要我和他一起加班的日子他会通知我让我晚到，但保安说他自己从没在，谁知道几点前离开过，哪怕我到这儿上班前也是。”

　　“他是有点儿工作成瘾，”Merlin承认，“他需要人来照顾他。”

　　“那个人是指你吗？”Gwen有些扭捏的说。

　　“什么？呃，某种程度上是的。我是说，我是他的室友，至少我可以提醒他好好照顾自己。”

　　“真甜蜜啊，Merlin。”Gwen温柔地说。Merlin决定无视她话里的隐喻，因为她应该知道这说法荒谬而且不够男人。

　　“这就是我——甜蜜的Merlin。”

　　现在Merlin思考着他要给Arthur做一顿美味的晚饭，看着他吃下去，然后或许小小的暗示一下偶尔在合理的时间回家也是可以的。

　　Arthur回来时看上去累透了，Merlin为他感到难过。他帮Arthur脱下西装外套，Arthur惊讶又感激的看了他一眼。说实话，他看上去马上就要晕倒了。

　　“你不应该总是工作到这么晚，”Merlin拿着Arthur的外套，跟着他穿过走廊。

　　“我只是昨晚没睡好。明天就会好的。”Arthur回答。

　　“你真的有那么多活儿要干吗？”Merlin站在门口好奇地问，Arthur脱下鞋子小心地放到鞋柜里。

　　“空闲的时候，我会浏览一些旧文件。我需要随时准备好接过父亲的担子。”

　　“所以你今晚就是干这个？公司业务？”Merlin走进去从Arthur的衣柜拿出衣架，挂好外套小心地放回横杆上。

　　Arthur点头，抬脚一只只脱下袜子放进洗衣篮：“还有和父亲会谈。他安排我周五和某人的女儿约会。”

　　Arthur听上去反应平淡，但Merlin已经因为在Arthur换衣服的时候在他房间呆这么久感到有些奇怪了，不过他没说出来。“话说，如果你饿了，我烤箱里热着菜。”他回到厨房查看火候，想着为什么Uther Pendragon要为他儿子安排约会。可能他也注意到Arthur的隐士生活想让他走出来。听到洗澡的声音响起Merlin开始摆桌。

　　Arthur再次出现时穿着海军蓝色的棉质睡裤，堪堪挂在胯骨上，湿漉漉的头发梳往脑后，Merlin从烤箱拿出炖鸡肉，正往两个盘子里分装。

　　“但愿你喜欢这种大锅炖，”Merlin说，“简单易做，而且是我唯一会做的菜。”

　　Arthur疲惫地笑笑：“我喜欢的，而且我现在什么都吃得下，我真的很饿。”他坐下，等Merlin也在面前坐下后就开始用餐，只偶尔停下发出赞美的声音或者加盐和胡椒。因为做饭的时候尝过了，Merlin吃的更加悠闲，从眼角偷瞄的Arthur。尽管一直都不是个善谈的人，但今晚Arthur出人意料的安静。

　　“你父亲对女人的口味如何？”最终Merlin终于忍不住好奇开口问。

　　Arthur挑眉。“抱歉？”他抿了一口水。Merlin注意到Arthur永远只会在用餐后喝水，而且只喝纯净水，不加冰。

　　“你说他周五帮你约了某人，但你看上去不怎么开心。”Merlin提醒他。

　　“哦，”Arthur点头，“没错。唔，一般没那么差，在我看来。只是……令人不舒服。我不喜欢相亲。”

　　“那你为什么不跟他说别再这么做？”Merlin问。

　　Arthur喝完水放下杯子。“父亲想看我结婚。”他深蓝色的眼睛坚定而果决。

　　“同时……你不想？”Merlin猜测。

　　“没错。”Arthur点头。他站起来收走他们的盘子。“很棒的晚餐，Merlin。非常感谢。我该去睡觉了。”

　　Merlin注视着Arthur清空盘子后开启洗碗机，然后走进卧室，没有关死门。他想象着Arthur紧紧蜷缩成球，即使在睡眠中也保护着自己，心中升起一种无法言明的渴望。

　　~~~000~~~

　　Arthur惊醒了，他睡前喝了太多水。去洗手间的半途他瞥到走廊里有什么东西。推开门，Arthur惊讶地看到Merlin站在那里，他头发翘着，踩着袜子，睡裤低低挂在腰上，面孔茫然无神。

　　“Merlin？”

　　没有等到回答，Arthur拉着Merlin的手送他回床上，帮他盖好被子。他看着Merlin迅速躺好，脸埋进枕头里，然后起身去查看斑斑，他正在饲料槽进食。Arthur去了洗手间然后回到自己的床上，面对墙团成一个逗号，自他有记忆以来一直是如此入睡。他闭上眼睛，然后突然被子被拉起，Merlin爬上床，舒服地贴上Arthur的后背。他僵住了，不知该如何是好。Merlin还在睡眠中，他呼吸平缓，身体放松地靠着他，胳膊压在Arthur的臀部。

　　Arthur发现自己十分喜欢有人在床上这样抱着他。他从未和人同睡——他的性对象都不是会留下过夜的类型。Arthur的成长过程中他父亲也从不允许他留宿他人家，反正他也没什么朋友。盯着昏暗的房间内的墙壁，听着Merlin的呼吸声，Arthur慢慢放松下来。打在后颈的轻柔吐息哄他慢慢沉浸入半睡半醒的状态，Arthur知道如果他还打算送Merlin回去，最好现在就做。但他很舒服，而且这样睡一会儿难道有罪吗？他眨眨眼试图唤醒沉重的眼皮。

　　再醒来的时候，他设置的鸟叫闹铃响彻整个屋子，而身边的位置已经空了。有那么一刻Arthur怀疑一切是否只是个梦，然后他推开被子，看见了Merlin卷在里面的白色袜子。Arthur拿出它，微微地笑了。

　　他的好心情持续了整整一天。不知为何Merlin没提起他发现自己从Arthur床上醒来这事儿，Arthur也没表现出他已经知道了的意思。Merlin只是鬼鬼祟祟地瞟过他几次，直到他确定Arthur没话要说，然后又是稀松平常的一天。

　　Arthur坐在休息室里喝着茶，看着职员们一个个进来，看到他后踉跄一下，挂上虚伪的微笑，抓一杯茶或咖啡后匆匆逃走。他想着不知Merlin还会不会梦游，还会不会再走进Arthur的卧室。

　　Arthur知道他不能让Merlin每晚都和自己一起睡。不然Merlin会怎么想他？就算Arthur可以一直假装不知道，Merlin也会认为他该把自己锁在卧室里，或者更糟，搬出去，以免给Arthur造成不便。他担忧地咬着下唇，想到以后或者他每次都得把Merlin送回房间，或者他需要提醒Merlin这个问题，说服他不需要尴尬，然后一起帮他解决它。

　　又有人开门时他放下茶抬起头，是Merlin，Arthur眼睛里绽开一个略带害羞的微笑。

　　“哎，好啊。”Merlin灿烂地笑容令Arthur感觉到自己是与众不同的，“这么早就偷懒？”

　　“注意言辞，Merlin。”Arthur假装很不屑地说，“不过我是你的上司，有权占用休息室来……思考。但是你，很明显是在游手好闲。”

　　“啊，恰恰相反，我是来为身体补充能量，”Merlin从冰箱拿出一盒酸奶，“你没发现我总是又冷又饿吗？因为火柴杆儿的血液循环不好。”他揭开盖子舔掉上面的酸奶，把盖子扔进垃圾箱。Arthur打量一眼穿着修身长裤和衬衫的Merlin，想他还没见过比他更不像火柴的人。

　　“别傻了，Merlin。”他冷哼一声，Merlin大笑起来。

　　“其实，”Arthur继续说，“我是在这儿欣赏人们见到我之后是如何失去正常行走能力的。”

　　“什么意思？”Merlin皱眉。

　　然后Gwen走了进来，看见Arthur后她踉跄了一下，但立刻恢复了冷静：“hello，只是来拿杯卡布基诺，一分钟就好。”

　　Arthur冲Merlin挑眉，后者瑟缩一下。

　　“不用着急，Gwen。”Arthur抿一口茶说道。

　　Merlin做个鬼脸：“所以我就是游手好闲，她就不用着急？”

　　“我很确信Gwen比你工作努力得多。”

　　Gwen边倒咖啡边笑了：“而我很确信Merlin除了填字游戏日常外还是干了点儿活的。”Merlin打个哆嗦。

　　“哦，是想害我被开除然后从我奢侈豪华的公寓被踢出去吗？你真是个好朋友！我开始考虑要不要告诉Lance你背着他和几个意大利艺术家偷情了！”

　　“他不会信的。”Gwen确定地说，倚着橱柜开始喝咖啡。Arthur意识到她没有第一时刻逃走，他胸口涌出一丝快乐，但马上被Gwen的下一句话击毁了。

　　“说到艺术家，你周五不是有个约会吗，Merlin？”

　　“如果你是指和Mordred的约炮的话。”Merlin大笑，舀出最后一点儿酸奶开始舔勺子，Arthur移开视线，“他和我永远不会认真的。他太——轻浮。”

　　“他轻浮？”Gwen咯咯笑了，“Wow，那你是什么？”

　　Merlin似乎被冒犯了：“我才不轻浮！”

　　Gwen意味深长地看着他。

　　“呃，至少我吃药的时候不。”Merlin说，“顺说谢谢，Arthur，为提醒我早晨吃药。”

　　“反驳有效，”Gwen微笑，“认真的说，Merlin，你说得对——你该和个正经人在一起，而不是Mordred那款。”

　　Merlin只是摇摇头。

　　Arthur站起来开始洗杯子，Gwen发现这是个告辞的好时机，Merlin走过去洗手。

　　“所以你周五晚上也有约会？”Arthur貌似不经意的问。

　　“Mordred计划来公寓，可以吗？”Merlin说，“我知道你不在。”

　　“当然，可以，”Arthur轻快地回答，“好吧，晚上家里见。”他离开休息室，觉得自己没有之前那么开心了，但他不知道为什么。Merlin当然会有约会。事实上他会和那个画裸体男人的人出去，他称之为“约炮”，也就是尖叫着性，他要在Arthur生活的呼吸的公寓和人做爱，却认为这无关紧要。

　　他冲自己抱怨着，穿过走廊，甚至冲几个刚刚从人资大楼出来的新职员轻蔑的冷哼，只是为了证明那个早已根深蒂固的印象：CEO的儿子是个蠢货，举止古怪，完全不值得了解。

　　~~~000~~~

　　Uther为他儿子选女人的口味并无进步。Violet比Arthur年长十岁，谈笑间离不开自己的化妆品公司，鞋子蠢笨，与她蠢笨的眼镜相配，笑声同样刺耳而愚蠢。很多时候这是不合时宜的，尤其当他们的服务生突发哮喘不得不叫救护车时。

　　Arthur迫不及待想要摆脱她，而一团乱的现场提供了绝佳的机会，他假装接到电话然后声称有紧急事件自己必须离开。

　　回到公寓的时候他完全不记得Merlin的约会，直到他看见咖啡桌上半空的酒瓶，沙发上打开的素描本，和通往Merlin卧室的一路衣服。Arthur僵硬地站在客厅，六神无主。片刻后他耸耸肩，想着，这是我的公寓。他坐下给自己倒了杯酒，拿起素描本。

　　第一页是一张完成了一半的铅笔素描，画里Merlin躺在沙发上，衣着整齐，谢天谢地，尽管他的衬衫胸下的纽扣散开着。他面容愉悦，甚至有一丝放纵。作者颇具功力，捕捉到了Merlin容貌之外的美好：眼中的光芒和唇角的戏谑。Arthur翻到下一张，是裸体的Gwaine摆出各种姿势。他歪头欣赏着。Gwaine的确有副好身材，尽管他的内在并非Arthur所喜爱。自那天帮Merlin搬家后他只来过一两次，没和Arthur说几句话，但一直毫不掩饰地朝他抛媚眼，内心肮脏的想法简直明晃晃写在脸上。

　　Arthur咬唇。和Violet的糟糕一夜导致他更想马上找人来一炮。有那么一刻他竟然开始考虑从他安全的茧中探出头，向柜子外瞥一眼。如果Merlin知道了Arthur是gay会怎样呢？他很确信只要他要求，Merlin就不会告诉Uther或者任何人，但他尚未准备好。只是兴起这个念头就让Arthur的内脏沉入深深的恐惧。不，他更愿意守住秘密保护自己。

　　突然，背后传来一声响亮的呻吟，Arthur瞪大眼坐直身体。

　　“哦！哦，天，Merlin，太棒了！”一个有些女性化的男声乞求着，“给我，没错！用力……哦哦哦。”

　　一股热流席卷Arthur。他抓起瓶子大口喝了几口酒。味道偏涩，应该是便宜货，但还是能多少平息些躁动。

　　墙后传来一阵淫乱的笑声，紧接着是“啊，Merls，用力……就是那儿！再用力，用力用力！天啊你真他妈会操！”

　　神他妈的！Arthur紧紧攥着自己的胯下，把脑中的画面驱逐出去。

　　Merlin小声低语，但Arthur听不清。

　　“哦，承认吧你超爱这样的！”Mordred（Arthur猜测）嗓音颤抖地反驳，之后猛喘一口气哭喊出来。感谢上帝Merlin高潮时更加沉默，不然Arthur就会在沙发上射在自己的裤子里。他飞快地起身逃进卧室洗澡，希望那两人会以为自己什么都没有听见。

　　二十分钟后，Arthur穿着睡裤和一件红T恤走进厨房，他比平时多花了些时间在浴室。一个略古怪的男人坐在橱柜上吃着昨晚剩下的椰子派。

　　“你好~呀~”男人大大的蓝色眼睛里晃动着好奇。他只穿了条石灰绿的比基尼短裤，显然对自己的身材很有信心。他很迷人，是另一种Arthur喜欢的款，黑而瘦，脸型还像个男孩。他把卷曲的黑发推到脑后。“你一定是Arthur，那个室友，”Mordred毫无羞耻心的朝他闪着又长又黑的睫毛，“我是Mordred。”

　　“很荣幸见到你。”Arthur流利地说，商用人格掩盖了对于这次会面的不适，他伸手与Mordred握手。

　　Mordred趁机猛地一拉Arthur，把他拉进自己张开成V型的双腿里。

　　“你是个帅小伙。”Mordred冲他微笑，伸舌舔去嘴唇上白色的派。

　　“谢谢，”Arthur板着脸，试图礼貌地挣脱Mordred。但他刚抽出手，Mordred就伸腿夹紧Arthur的腰。

　　“嗨，你想去哪儿？我想多了解你些。做过模特吗？”

　　Mordred的呼吸里带着甜腻的椰子香气，Arthur竭尽全力不去想Merlin刚是在和他做什么。

　　“呃，没，我没有……Merlin在哪儿？”Arthur扭过头，用力推开Mordred远离他。

　　“啊哦……脾气挺大，我喜欢！”Mordred从倚靠橱柜的姿势坐正，跳下吧台。“Merlin在睡，我把那可怜的孩子榨干了。”他一路尾随Arthur进入客厅，“他不像我这么活力四射。估计是因为我比他小两岁，生活规律。什么？没酒了？”

　　Arthur扭头，Mordred举着瓶子，线条柔和的脸上是任性的表情。他可怜兮兮地瞥了Arthur一眼。人们都会爱他，他这么有趣。“所以你从没做过人体模特？愿意为我试一次吗？我想画你！”

　　Arthur不安地移动一下，陷在毛绒绒的奶油色地毯里的脚趾蜷紧：“现在吗？”

　　“时不我待哎。”Mordred断言，他抓过素描本，把沙发上的东西全丢到地上，直到他找到铅笔。同时，他圆润丰满的屁股（以Arthur的口味来说过于丰满了）翘在半空任人欣赏。“来，躺在这些靠垫上。那边，不是那样。好了——介意脱了上衣吗？难道你会害羞吗？真可爱！”

　　Arthur因他的激将怒哼一声，扯掉T恤扔到地板上。

　　“生气的时候像熊一样……我超爱！”Mordred轻声笑着，手抚过Arthur的肩膀微微调整了他手臂的姿势。Arthur咬唇咽下一丝颤抖。

　　“哦天……看看你的胸，”Mordred嘟囔着做到沙发对面的椅子里，大大的蓝色眼睛在Arthur和他的素描本间转来转去，手下动作不停。“很好，肩膀够宽，胸肌赞，只有一点儿点儿毛发……哦这腹肌。超爱你的髋骨……想咬一口。“

　　随着Mordred的审视和评论Arthur脸色愈红。咬一口？

　　“就这么画你我就硬了。好现象。”Mordred发出猫一样的声音，Arthur完全不知如何回答，便一直保持沉默看着他工作。“你就是行走的春药，boy！”Mordred尖叫，擦掉一些部分重画，用拇指晕染开线条。

　　Arthur挑眉。没人这么说过他。

　　“希望你不介意我稍微放飞一下。”Mordred说，就在此时Merlin揉着眼睛走了过来，他穿着黑睡裤和白T，Arthur觉得他看上去很想被揉乱。

　　“Mordred？”Merlin看到Arthur后停下了，“Arthur——嗨，不知道你已经回来了。Shit，Mordred是不是烦你了？”

　　“我又不是小孩子，Merls，”Mordred抱怨，歪着头继续画画，“又不是我蹦到Arthur床上把他拖了起来。他进厨房的时候我恰好在吃派，我们聊了聊，然后他同意我给他画张相。好了，搞定。你觉得怎么样，Merlin？”

　　Merlin越过他的肩膀看过去。“Mordred！你把他画成裸体的了！”他面容窘迫，Arthur发现自己非常非常好奇。

　　Mordred灿烂地笑着把素描本递给Arthur，他俯身接过来，脸色爆红，Mordred画中他没有穿底裤，阴茎以一种精确的角度从腿间的毛发里探出。这是一种从未有过的感觉。包含欲望，却不仅如此。他有了……归属感。成为某物的一部分。在这一刻，实际上Arthur有了身为一个gay与其他gay们相处的体验，而且他喜欢这样。真心实意得喜欢。

　　“你弄得他很尴尬！”Merlin警告他。

　　“没关系，”Arthur飞快地说，“画得很好。能给我吗？”

　　“唔……行吧，”Mordred说，“我本来想留着手淫用的，不过没关系。”

　　Merlin狠狠拍了他一巴掌，惹得Mordred尖叫一声。Arthur小心翼翼把那一页撕下来，然后迅速起身向他两人道过晚安走向卧室。他听到Merlin暴躁地低语：“做得好，蠢货！你让他不舒服了。混蛋，Mordred，Arthur是直的！”

　　“直的！堵上我最爱的肛塞他比蚊香还弯！*”

　　Arthur静静地关上门，靠在上面仔细看着手里的素描画。画里的他看上去惬意而……性感。一条腿支起，目视前方，尽管他不记得自己在Mordred面前表现过这样压抑隐忍的表情，但Mordred关于咬胯骨之类的话的确影响到了他。他把画放进衣柜最上层的抽屉里爬上床。

　　~~~000~~~

　　“Arthur你把她丢在了餐厅，”Uther Pendragon的声音在整条走廊里回荡，几个职员停下脚步。Merlin为Arthur感到羞耻。Arthur的声音很低能被办公室的门隔断，但Uther的怒吼无法抵挡。

　　Merlin掏出手机飞快给Gwen发了个信息看她能不能想想办法。

　　“根本没有紧急事件，你和我一样清楚！Arthur，Violet Cummings是一个令人赞赏的女士，拥有很多美好的品质，长眼睛的人都能看出来！一个男人只要还没跨进坟墓都会想要把她带回家拐上床！”

　　Merlin瞪大眼，周围的同事们脸上浮起惊讶又好笑的表情。有几个已经捂着嘴笑了。Merlin知道站在这儿听的他同样有罪，但就算他此刻走开也带不走其他人，所以他宁愿留下确定事故会有多糟糕。Gwen回信息说她试图给Arthur打电话救他出来，但他没有接。

　　“别朝我嘘声，Arthur，我是你父亲，这家公司的CEO。你知道的，要不是因为你不肯自己找伴儿我才不会让你去和这些你痛恨的女人相亲。但你就是不肯，不是吗？而原因到底是什么，儿子？也许我们应该就在这儿讨论一下……”

　　Merlin根本没多想，他只是忍不下去了。越来越多窃笑的职员聚过来偷听着，Merlin鄙视的看了他们一眼，整整西装，尽可能摆出一副悠闲的样子离开走廊。一走过拐角脱离其他人的视线，Merlin直直奔向他的目标所在。

　　几分钟后，火警警报响彻整个大楼，一群群Pendragon的员工们疑惑地聚集到楼外。

　　“Merlin，你做了什么？”看到他站在路边上后Gwen冲过来在他耳边嘶声说。

　　“你在说什么呢？”他嘶回去，抓着她的胳膊把她拖到人行道上。

　　Uther Pendragon趾高气扬走出来，脸色涨红，朝电话里的人大声吼叫，要求知道到底起火点是哪儿。

　　“你真的疯了，你知道吗？”Gwen说，但她的声音和表情都很温柔。

　　“还是不知道你在说什么。”远处的汽笛声表示消防车已经在路上。最后Merlin终于看到Arthur和副总Cenred Murick一起走出大楼。他们好像很困惑，应该的，因为并没有着火。

　　所有人都在外面站了几乎一小时，等消防员们检查整栋大楼。Merlin开始有种不好的预感，他的初因是好的，但结果也许并不。就像八岁的时候，他想要帮他上了年纪的保姆找个丈夫，所以他请了整个街区所有的单身汉参加“为Franks小姐寻夫”party。现在想起来他还一阵发冷。

　　“哦，Merlin。”终于获准进入大楼后，Gwen边摇头边叹气。

　　“别说出来。”他一脸抑郁地回答。

　　火并没有那么快烧到屁股。实际上到他回家后还有时间担心。Arthur一如既往地晚归了，一回家他就带着一副奇怪的表情出现在Merlin卧室门口。Merlin胃部下沉。Arthur走进屋坐到了他的床边。

　　“没关系的，Arthur，”Merlin选择直面错误，“我知道我被开除了。我会马上开始找新公寓的。”他只希望他忍住别在Arthur离开前哭出来。他真的不想这样的。

　　“Merlin，你为什么要拉响火警警报？”Arthur低头看着他交叉的手指，安静地问。

　　“这很蠢，我知道的。我做事经常不过脑子。我只是想帮忙，Arthur。”他可怜兮兮地说。

　　Arthur抬头看向他，有点儿疑惑，也许还有点儿生气：“帮忙？打破玻璃拉响火警警报能帮上什么忙？Merlin，你知道这是违法的吧，更何况……”

　　Merlin脸变白了。又一件他完全没想到的事儿：“那我是要被逮捕了？”

　　Arthur气冲冲地回答：“你当然不会被逮捕，Merlin，你最多只是会被开除，而且，我删了监视录像！现在我要你告诉我到底为了什么！”

　　Merlin张大嘴。Arthur毁了摄像头的记录？“Arthur，为什么？”

　　“因为你他妈的蠢透了，而我想听听你的解释！”Arthur气得不行。

　　“不是，”Merlin摇头，“我是说，你为什么要删掉我打碎玻璃按下按钮的录像？你不必那么做的。”

　　“我当然得那么做，Merlin，”Arthur慢慢地说，“不然你就麻烦大了。”

　　Merlin沉默地盯着Arthur，不敢相信他真的为他做了这种事。告诉Arthur理由会很尴尬，但他似乎没得选。

　　他舔舔唇开口：“我是为了把你从你父亲的办公室救出来。我听到他关于你的约会的评论了。我试着让Gwen打给你但你不接。那只是我的第一反应，而且真的很蠢。我很抱歉。”

　　Arthur盯着Merlin沉默得更久：“你清空了整栋大楼只是为了让我父亲别再责骂我？”他终于问了出来，显然很困惑。

　　Merlin摇头。“不是的，是因为你父亲很大声，一堆人聚在走廊上听热闹。我受不了，Arthur，他们没权利这么做。”

　　Merlin等待回复的过程中Arthur脸上略过诸般表情。一段漫长的时间后，Arthur终于长叹一口气站起来：“我明白了。”他的目光乱飞就是不肯落在Merlin脸上，“呃，谢谢你，为你的机敏反应。”他听上去仿佛是在大厅里演说，“也许日后你应该避免类似有违律法的行为。下一次我无法保证足以帮到你。”

　　“行，我会的。”Merlin感觉比半小时前好多了，尽管Arthur的表现有点儿奇怪。他看着Arthur离开卧室，开始他每晚例行性的脱衣洗澡。这不是愉快的一天，但Merlin并不后悔他的行为，因为他并没有因此失去自己的工作或者和Arthur的友谊。最重要的是，Merlin很高兴他将Pendragon公司内有关Arthur的流言降到最低。有个逼他去和可怕的女人相亲并大肆宣扬她们的大胸的父亲会让Arthur尴尬得无地自容。Merlin很清楚的意识到Arthur只想一个人呆着。公司职员们认为他声名狼藉是错误的偏见，就算Merlin无法阻止，也不愿添砖加瓦。

　　Merlin打开床头柜取出他的安眠药，就着水咽下。关上灯舒舒服服地缩进被子里闭上眼睛。

　　~~~000~~~

　　半夜Merlin走进他的卧室时Arthur惊醒了，虽然睁着眼，但Merlin明显还睡得很沉。当他爬进被子里时，Arthur退开为他空出地方，这一次他没有如往常一样对着墙，而是转过来面朝Merlin。在他注视下Merlin闭上了眼睛。

　　“这是别人为我做过的最好的事。”Arthur对着安静的房间低语，“我希望自己能和你一样勇敢。”

　　Merlin的呼吸沉而平稳，Arthur注视着他白睡衣下起伏的胸膛。

　　“我希望我也能是一个出柜了的gay，做所有自己想做的事，”Arthur继续说，“我希望能够站起来反抗我的父亲，告诉他真相——我不想和任何他持续塞过来的女人在一起。”他打量着Merlin的脸，那张脸宁静而孩子气，“邀请你住进来是我这辈子做过的最勇敢的事，Merlin。而且我不后悔。我希望你也不会后悔，因为很快你就会发现我沉闷又无趣，有时完全不可理喻。”

　　Arthur叹息：“我想我也应该承认我喜欢你这样爬上我的床，我不会再送你回去了。你得自己起来然后走回去，如果你想的话。我不知道当你睁开眼发现自己在这里的时候在想些什么，但我猜我只是个自私的混蛋。一旦你来到我身边，便不愿你再离开。”Arthur闭上眼睛，随着Merlin的呼吸声进入沉睡。

　　~~~000~~~

　　“我告诉你，Lance，这是我第二次从Arthur床上醒过来了！”Merlin冲着电话吼，他脆弱的神经急需更多的浓缩咖啡。所以他正在星巴克排队，承受着人们好奇的目光。

　　“而且你完全不知道你怎么过去的？”Lance问，尽管Merlin已经说过了。

　　“没错。”

　　“而且你们俩都穿得整整齐齐的？” Lance坚持不懈地追问。

　　“是的，我们只是肩并肩躺着。再说我告诉过你了，Arthur是直的。”

　　“有没有可能是你梦游？”Lance问，Merlin思考着。他以前没梦游过，但也有可能。

　　“除此之外我实在想不出其他解释了，”Merlin承认，“除非是外星人或者Arthur自己把我搬过去的。”

　　“Arthur怎么想？”Lance问。

　　“我觉得他压根不知道！我总是先醒然后就回自己房间。”

　　“啊，那我觉得没问题啊。”Lance回答。

　　“是啊，直到某天是他先醒过来。”

　　“或许你应该告诉他，伙计。这样等到那天他就不会被吓到。”

　　“不知道。这太奇怪了！”

　　“我就一说。”

　　“到我了，先挂了。”Merlin挂了电话开始点咖啡。突发奇想之下他帮Arthur也点了一杯。

　　他反手轻轻地敲了敲门，Arthur从手头的文件里抬头，他戴着一副黑框眼镜，Merlin觉得那称得他性感又有学术气息。自他搬进来之后大概第五十次，Merlin虔诚地祈祷Arthur Pendragon是个gay。

　　“帮你带了杯星巴克。”他走进去把杯子放到Arthur桌子上。

　　“谢谢，”Arthur微笑，似乎真的很开心，“你人真好。”

　　Merlin耸肩：“小事一桩。恰好想起你来。而且很感谢你……你懂的。”

　　Arthur点头，丝毫不想在办公室提及火警和Merlin牵扯在内一事。他喝了一口咖啡，下一句话吓得Merlin几乎呛到。

　　“你的艺术家朋友，是叫Mordred对吗？他刚给我打电话，说想要问问能不能给我画像。”

　　“噢，Arthur，很抱歉他又烦你了！”Merlin飞快地说。

　　“他没有烦到我，”Arthur肯定的说，“其实我正在考虑。我喜欢他的画，而且那是——唔，是我从没考虑过的事，我想试试。”

　　“真的？”Merlin问，“因为，呃，你知道……Mordred画裸体像。”

　　Arthur点头：“嗯，我知道。Mordred说我可以留下画，只要让他复印一份收藏。”

　　“行吧。不过确保Mordred把所有的细节都告诉你。所以他是想要你去他的工作室？”

　　“嗯，他说这周你可以找一晚上带我去——指给我地点。可以吗？”

　　“当然，没问题。”Merlin同意了。Arthur并非Merlin想象中会帮Mordred做模特的类型，但同时，Merlin无法克制地想到他会是个多么完美的模特。同时他觉得这是个好现象，Arthur在努力从他的安全区迈出一小步。他似乎是个拘谨又自闭的人，但这让他不快乐。

　　那天夜里，当Merlin从和Gwen还有Lance的酒吧小聚后离开回到家的时候，他受到了今天的第三次惊吓。Arthur已经到家而且在沙发上睡着了，DVD机里放着哈利波特与混血王子。Arthur四肢摊开躺在沙发上，他穿着一件棉睡裤，和写着‘罗恩卫斯理让我性奋’的T恤。这是一种令人浑身发热的性感，当一个男人对自己性向如此自如，他甚至愿意（哪怕仅是作为睡衣）穿一件公然宣扬同性恋取向的T恤（明显是别人开玩笑送给他的），Merlin单纯的欣赏面前着Arthur，赤着脚，T恤下摆微微卷起露出结实的腹肌，头发凌乱得可爱，还有睡梦中微微分开的翘着的双唇，然后他帮他盖上毯子，前往自己的卧室休息。

　　~~~000~~~

　　Arthur不敢相信自己大意到穿了那件T恤。某年Morgana开玩笑送他的，以嘲笑他过度痴迷哈利波特里那个红发角色(指罗恩）。Morgana怀疑Arthur的性向很久了，但他们从未摊开谈论此事。他希望Merlin停下来为他盖毯子时并没有注意到写的什么——而且他真是个亲切又甜蜜的人不是吗？

　　Merlin没问到他的T恤，所以Arthur决定不要杞人忧天，第二天下班后，他和Merlin乘出租车去了Mordred在Camberwell的工作室，他和一个叫Elyan的人合租一栋改建的维多利亚式小楼，后者在Camberwell艺术学院念书。Arthur已经知道了Elyan其实是Gwen的哥哥，他是个雕塑家。趁着Merlin和Elyan去一边聊他的最新作品，Mordred带Arthur参观了他的工作室——一个本该是他卧室的带着巨大窗户的房间，Mordred解释说这里光线很好，所以怕被厨房熏到时他会睡到隔壁的大衣柜里。

　　“艺术需要牺牲！”当Arthur因他的睡觉地点而震惊时Mordred说，“再说，只是一时的。总有一天我会能负担得起自己的工作室。那是我的理想——每次工钱我都存一点儿。”

　　Mordred穿着短裤和一件灰色背心，因为靠修理花园谋生晒得有些黑。他赤着脚，头发像是几天未梳，蓝眼睛明亮而有活力，叼着一根细长烟，他带Arthur转悠着展示了他所有的裸体画。Arthur十分触动。来的路上累积的紧张慢慢开始消融，他意识到自己做了正确的决定：Mordred十分有天赋，Arthur迫切的想要这么做。他只是想要有一份存在感，哪怕只有一会儿。他猜想着Merlin是如何看待整件事的。他会觉得Arthur是为何选择当裸模的呢。毕竟在Merlin眼里，Arthur是个拘束的商科直男，生活呆板。

　　也许这也是Arthur感觉到需要改变的原因之一。

　　“我的想法是这样的，”Mordred兴奋地告诉Arthur，“我看见你散着头发，就像这样，”他伸手揉乱Arthur的头发直到一大片垂落在他眼前，“我想要你坐着，曲起一条腿，另一条这样压在身下。听着，我不是故意让你难堪，但因为我们是要画裸体，我需要真的看见你的身体，如果你不介意的话。”

　　“噢。”这出乎Arthur意料，但他觉得有道理。Mordred是在公事公办，显然他对自己的作品很认真。Arthur脱下西装外套，解着牛津衬衫的同时踢掉鞋。Mordred走到一边移来画架，观察着窗户的阴影。最终Arthur全裸着站在屋子中间，努力让自己不要感觉上像是拍卖场上的奴隶。

　　“很好，”Mordred绕着圈子带着批判性的眼光打量着Arthur，“我要把你的屁股画出来，虽然我最开始不是这么想的。嗯，我得重新考虑下。你能试试这样吗，过来，把脚放到这个凳子上。”Mordred拖过一个木制高脚凳放到Arthur面前，“我喜欢这儿的线条，”他的手指划过Arthur光裸的大腿和臀瓣，“太美了，你无法想象。这个角度稍微能瞥见你的卵蛋。只一点点儿。你介意我把Merlin和Elyan叫进来问问他们的意见吗？”

　　Arthur微微红了脸，但并未拒绝，Mordred把那两人叫进工作室，自己依旧沉思地盯着Arthur的臀部。Arthur能看出Merlin走进来时并没意识到会看到他的裸体。他一路红到了耳朵。他想知道Merlin是否觉得他吸引人，他控制不住——他的自尊不允许。Merlin是个gay，而Arthur此刻全身赤裸。他有没有性奋？这个疑问他忍不住稍加卖弄一番。

　　Mordred向他的朋友们阐述了他的想法，然后询问他们关于姿势的意见。

　　“我同意，他的屁股一定要出现在画里，”Elyan说，“人类的臀部生而美丽，Arthur所有的更是远超常人，当然，是从一个艺术家的角度。”

　　Arthur微笑：“当然。”

　　“我认为正面相对来说就没那么重要了，”Elyan下结论，“Merlin你觉得呢？”

　　Merlin似乎在非常认真的思考。他的耳朵依旧红着，但他从所有角度审视着Arthur，Arthur知道如果不是有些尴尬，他大概会因为Merlin专注的目光硬起来。

　　“你没画过很多背影，但我也不想错过Arthur的脸，”最后Merlin说，“你有想过让他躺下吗？也许这样……可以吗，Arthur？”Merlin温柔地牵引着Arthur到窗边的双人床，让他支着胳膊趴下，侧身对着画架。

　　“天啊，完美，Merlin，”Mordred无法呼吸，“那个屁股跟尖叫着请求被好好操一顿似的，对吧？”

　　“Mordred！”Merlin责骂道，“我的天啊，抱歉，Arthur。Mordred就是管不住嘴。”

　　Arthur纠结着该大笑还是手淫。他紧紧闭上眼，知道Merlin会认为他是在羞窘。

　　“他的下巴很美，这角度完美的展现了出来。”Elyan评论说。

　　Arthur听着他们讨论着他，胸膛慢慢浮上和那夜Mordred为他画像时一样的温暖和柔情。这就是他之想要，他之渴求，最后，也是他所为之原因。

　　~~~000~~~

　　见到那样的Arthur足够Merlin留着手淫好几十年。Arthur的屁股如此甜美丰润，Merlin忍不住想咬一口。只用想想Arthur脱掉衣服，Merlin就硬得软不下来。某个晚上，他和Gwaine在餐厅喝酒时对他分享了这一体验，因为他实在忍不下去了。

　　“天呢天呢，为什么我当时不在？”Gwaine呻吟，“我必须得让Mordred给我看看初稿。”他两指夹着火柴盒敲着桌子，“话说，你就没想过为什么一个直男会同意这个？你没问过自己这个问题？我是说，很显然，我这么做是因为我是个gay而且毫无羞耻心。”他划着一根火柴点烟。

　　“Mordred以前也有直男模特。”Merlin提醒他。

　　“是，但如果我没记错，他们是为了钱，而且在一堆同面前脱衣服时总有点不好意思。你说过Arthur脱得毫不在意。”

　　“Arthur自己想买下那幅画。他喜欢艺术。而且我觉得他是在努力走出他的壳放松一会儿，”Merlin告诉Gwaine，“接触久了你就会发现他是个很好的人。完全不恐同，很明显，因为他欢迎我住进了他的公寓，但他甚至能和Mordred处得特别好，你知道他是个什么人的。”

　　“没错，完全了解，”Gwaine回答，“唔，告诉过你了我的gay达对Arthur完全失效。他是直接告诉你他是直的的吗？”

　　Merlin回想了下：“应该不是，但谁会那么做？我是说，没必要啊，他和女人约会。”

　　“对啊，他爸塞给他的。”Gwaine指出。

　　“啊，我正打算撮合他和某人，”Merlin想起这回事儿，“Arthur的父亲对女人的品位太差，Arthur又太害羞不肯自己去找。我正考虑着把他介绍给Elena。”

　　Gwaine考虑着：“她是个不错的人，他还完全是她的型——金发健美又有钱。不过我还是觉得你看错了Arthur。”

　　“不，Gwaine，错的是你。如果Arthur是gay，他没有理由瞒着我，他的出柜gay室友。他只是还没遇到正确的女人，而且我越了解他，越觉得他真的只是个害羞又压抑的人，需要人带他走出他的壳。所以我才要带来Elena，看看有没有可能。说到这个……Mordred周五晚打算举办party，你想来吗？他让我问问你。”

　　“如果有食物饮料和帅小伙我就去。”Gwaine干了自己的酒说。

　　“好的，也许我该看看能不能请到Elena，让她见见Arthur。”

　　“你懂的，我会有点儿不舒服。你不记得我和Elena约会过几次吗，在我发现自己更喜欢男人以前？”

　　“如果我必须刨除所有跟你有一腿的人，就没剩几个选项了，”Merlin朝他朋友眨眨眼，“我很确定你会醉过所有尴尬的。”

　　接下来的一周Merlin没怎么见到Arthur，他不是工作的很晚，就是在Mordred的工作室画像。他只在Arthur床上醒过来一次，并且成功的在Arthur还在酣睡时溜回了自己房间。这有够古怪——睁开眼发现自己在别人床上，身边有一具温暖的身体——Arthur的身体。他无比渴望伸出手去触碰Arthur。如此的亲密境况不断地加深Merlin对他的感情。他已经深深喜欢上这个男人了。

　　周五晚，Merlin约了Elena到一家位于Camberwell和她家中间的咖啡厅见面。她从不去Mordred那儿，再加上Merlin已经很久没见她了，因此打算先探探路。

　　“最近怎么样？”点好咖啡坐下后Merlin问她。Elena金发碧眼，热爱户外运动，开放热情又有幽默感，Merlin一直跟她处的不错，“你和Gwaine交往后就没怎么见过你。哦，除了去年六月在Sara家party上。”

　　“还不错，Merlin，”Elena说，“我挺想你。听说你从Mr K那儿搬出去了。”

　　“嗯，把那老家伙搞疯了。不过之后开始吃ADHD药，记性好多了已经。”

　　“真的？”Elena微笑，“太棒了！我的表亲也有ADHD需要服药，但因为精神过度亢奋不得不吃安眠药。“

　　“我也是！”Merlin告诉她，“结果现在我梦游了。”

　　“我听说这是有可能的，”Elena往嘴里塞了块儿点心，舔舔手指，“是一些安眠药的副作用。你喜欢你的新室友吗？”

　　“嗯，他人超好。今晚你就能见到他。他叫Arthur，算是我上级。CEO的儿子。公寓超豪华。你想象不到的街景。哪天来看看呀。“

　　“你怎么付得起？除了你们还有别人住吗？”Elena拿起餐巾擦着手。

　　“没，就我俩。Arthur说只是希望有人能看家。不过我觉得他是有点儿孤独。”

　　“啊，可怜的人，”Elena说，“他可爱吗？”

　　Merlin点头：“超级可爱。”

　　“那，是gay吗？”

　　Merlin摇头。

　　“你的损失，我赚大了！”Elena几乎跳起来，“好哒，晚上一起去party吧，让我看看他。”他们拿起咖啡杯朝门口走去。

　　Merlin和Elena到的时候Mordred和Elyan的公寓挤满了人。显然Mordred对80年代音乐情有独钟，一进门就听见空气补给乐队哭喊着“All Out of Love”。Elena翻个白眼，手指伸进嘴巴做了个呕吐的表情，Merlin大笑。

　　人群在跳舞，喝酒，角落或阳台上亲热，抽烟，还有几个拿着画板在画画。Merlin四处张望着寻找Arthur，在这环境里他肯定觉得不适。他看见Gwaine和一个染了粉毛打着鼻环的男人聊天，指给Elena看。

　　“真不敢相信我们约会的时候我没发现，”Elena说，“我以为他迷我迷得要死。”

　　“他的确是，”Merlin告诉她，“他对妹子的最大沉迷程度。他只是更喜欢小伙子。他也不想的。”

　　“我知道，”Elena说，“但我真的很喜欢他，我很难受。为什么好男人都是gay？”

　　“我马上就介绍一个不是的给你。”Merlin拉过她的手承诺说，“我只需要从这堆人里找到他。”

　　一个应该是叫做Freya的小个子女孩走过来，端着一大盘布朗尼，问Merlin和Elena：“要来一块吗？”

　　“这是那些搞怪布朗尼吗？”Merlin怀疑的问，在Elena伸手前阻止了她，“上一次你害我们都嗨翻了。”

　　Freya窃笑：“我不能保证它不是。”

　　“那不要了，”Merlin按住Elena的手，“嗨，Mordred！”他大喊，那人正和一个高高的黑皮肤女人聊天，叼着又一根细长烟。

　　“欢迎！”Mordred狠狠抱着Merlin亲了他一下，然后转向Elena，“Elena对吗？很高兴你来了。我朋友Geo正在厨房调酒。”Mordred穿着超紧牛仔裤和一件蓝得显眼的丝绸衬衫，压根没系扣子，敞露着他深色的皮肤。

　　“好的，”Merlin说，“不过听着——你知道Arthur在哪儿吗？”

　　“嗯……”Mordred左顾右盼，“一分钟前他还在这儿。去哪儿了？他下班后直接过来为我做模特的——天啊他的屁股！我发誓那是顶底美味因为他没回家换衣服，我努力说服他借了几件我的。你必须看看他！辣得要命。Elyan！”Mordred越过人群大喊，“Arthur呢？”

　　人群里漫步的Elyan停下，他胳膊揽着一个瘦瘦的金发男人的腰：“哎？嗨，你知道一半人都是从隔壁的party过来的吗？难怪我们不认识他们！”他大笑，“哦，嗨，Merlin，Elena！”他抱抱她，“好久没见你了。你穿这裙子真性感！”

　　Merlin开始生气了，他还是没看见Arthur，而且他了解Arthur的为人。现在解救他并把他介绍给Elena是Merlin的第一要务。

　　“Eyes Without a Face”的音乐响起，更多人加入舞池，大部分跳得缓慢而挑逗。Elyan明显喝高了，因为他抱紧他甚至忘了介绍给Merlin和Elena的金发同伴，在他俩面前大胆放荡地摩擦着。

　　公寓内的家具都被推到墙边，硬木地板无比适合跳舞。Merlin和Elena后退，但Mordred开始随着音乐摇摆，他依旧叼着烟，臀部挑逗地晃动着。Merlin不得不承认他很性感，让他想起卧室里的Mordred如何难以满足。最近Merlin没约过其他人，而和Arthur同住并且看见他的裸体让Merlin欲火难消。

　　就在那时，Mordred打破了Merlin关于把他拖进衣柜飞速来一发的妄想。“他在那儿！哇，谁能想到这小宝贝这么会跳？”Merlin猛地扭过头，同时Elena凑到他耳边。

　　“嗯，Merlin，他是辣得不行，但你确定他是直的？”

　　眼前所见让Merlin合不上嘴。不仅因为Arthur穿着瘦身牛仔裤和一件紧身的V领T恤，还因为他的金发拜之前的快舞所赐无比凌乱，他的臀部色情地舞动着，直接影响到了Merlin已经充血的胯下，他双手举在空中，倚靠着一个大块头缓缓地扭动下滑，那人Merlin没见过，但他看上去器大活好淫荡凶残，是那种第一次约会绝对会以强暴告终的人，他正跟着80年代摇滚歌手Billy Idol的歌哼着。

　　这个壮得牛一样的男人一秒钟都不肯把眼睛从Arthur身上移开，每当Arthur移到他身后他就跟着转身。音乐节奏加快时他伸出大手抓住Arthur，而Arthur开始疯狂地舞动，头向后甩，脸颊艳红，眼睛……

　　“去他妈的！”Merlin大叫，“Mordred！”他紧紧扯住Mordred的胳膊，后者发出一声尖叫，“你给他吃了什么？他怎么了？”

　　“我什么也没灌给他！你在说什么？”Mordred弯腰去捡掉在地板上的香烟，“他就喝了几杯。放开我，别表现得跟Arthur的保姆似的，让他自己玩去。这儿什么毒品也没有。”

　　“他都神志不清了！”

　　“也许是party上的其他人？”Elena猜测说，“或者也许他吃了布朗尼？”

　　Merlin认为很有可能。估计Mordred没警告他。“我去找他。他根本不知道自己在做什么。”想到如果Arthur能看见现在的他自己会有的反应Merlin打了个哆嗦。

　　“我不认识和他在一起的人，”Mordred说，“而且我也不确定我想和他对上。他就像专业摔跤手和大脚怪的中间种。”

　　“你想他纠缠上Arthur？”Merlin指出，“你的完美模特？”

　　Mordred做个鬼脸：“有道理。走吧。”

　　“嗨，嗨！”Mordred兴高采烈的喊着，和他们一起挤开一条路。大块头终于捉到了最高奖品，他环着一个正缓缓眨着眼的Arthur，伸手抬高他的下巴，垂眼意图明显地盯着他的脸。Arthur全身瘫软，跟煮过的面条似的，Merlin马上伸手占有似的支撑在他背部。

　　“你在这儿呢，Arthur！”Mordred说，“看看谁来了，是Merlin！他带了个人来见你！抱歉能让开下吗，伙计？”Mordred试图把Arthur从大脚怪的巨掌下夺出来。

　　大块头冲他们怒吼：“他跟我在一起的。”

　　“抱歉但话说你是谁啊？”Mordred傲慢地问，“这是我的party，我不记得请过你。”

　　“叫Val。现在滚开。”大块头转身背对他们，顺便带走了Arthur，“金发妞儿和我正打算再深入了解下对方。”

　　“如果你再不走，我就要叫朋友送你走了。”Mordred厚着脸皮说，Merlin不得不承认他真有种。Val有他两个那么大。不过话说回来，Mordred永远不能忍受无视。

　　“不需要，”Val出人意料地说，鲨鱼一样冲他们咧开嘴笑，“我们这就走。”他树干一样粗的胳膊环住Arthur的肩膀，领着他往外走。Merlin惊恐地看了Mordred一眼，喊着Arthur的名字。

　　Arthur停下，转身，英俊的脸上浮起一个傻傻的微笑。“Merlin！”他叫道，“你怎么在这儿？”

　　松了口气，Merlin向前一步抓住Arthur的胳膊：“我是来见你的。还要介绍我朋友给你认识，这是Elena。”

　　Arthur呆滞的目光移向Elena，后者冲他甜甜一笑。“你好，Arthur。”她伸出手，Arthur紧紧握住。

　　“你好啊。”艳红、微噘的嘴唇勾起一个微笑。

　　“行了，Arthur。你得跟我走。”Val不耐烦地吼道。

　　“啊，Merlin，见见我的新朋友……你叫什么来着？”Arthur挣扎着理顺自己被酒精麻痹了的大脑。

　　“他们已经见过我了，漂亮小零（poshbotttom），该继续我们的私人party了，不是吗？”Val拽着Arthur，但Arthur推拒着他，朝Merlin绽开一个大大的笑脸。

　　“他叫我poshbottom，有点儿像纳威隆巴顿（Longbottom）是不是！”Arthur兴高采烈地说。

　　“Arthur，你是不是吃布朗尼了？”Mordred问，“Freya做布朗尼时加了很多很多大麻。”

　　“是哒！我爱布朗尼！而且我没吃晚饭，”Arthur回答，“我吃了大概，唔，一整盘！我们继续跳舞去吧，大个子，”他拉着Val，“是Whitesnake（白蛇）的歌。”然后Arthur像蛇一样伸着舌头发出嘶声，Merlin不知道该大笑还是存起来以备以后手淫用。

　　“隔壁有更好的音乐，”Val拉过Arthur的手。Merlin确定刚才的嘶声对Arthur的捕食者产生了影响，他性欲四溢，牛仔裤前方危险的鼓起。

　　“他是直的而且喝多了，”Merlin对Val说，“放开他换个人找乐子。”

　　“我才不在乎，他得跟我走！”Merlin惊慌地看着Val弯下腰，轻轻松松地抱起Arthur扛在肩膀上，朝门口走去。

　　“哇喔！我在倒立！”Arthur欢快地笑着，手伸进Val的裤子后口袋。

　　“天啊，操！”Merlin大喊，“嘿，Lance！Elyan！”他一边追着Val出门一边叫着他的朋友们，“放开他，你这个混蛋！”

　　Mordred从大块头身边挤过，提前跑到楼下的公寓找他的户主。“Tony！”他冲人群喊，大部分人都在任何可能的位置亲热。这里的音乐更有异族风情，情侣们已经开始脱衣服。

　　一个留着山羊胡的拉丁裔小个子男人从后面的卧室走出来，胳膊上挂着个醉醺醺的红头发女孩：“Mordred，你喊什么呢？”

　　“这个跑到我的party来实施暴行的大块头混蛋是谁？”Mordred指着Val，后者抱着Arthur做到沙发里，把他按在自己大腿上。

　　“什么？哦，Val。他是Pete的朋友。”

　　“行吧，他绑架了我朋友，”Mordred插着腰说，“如果他再不放手我就要叫警察了。”

　　“他想跟我在一起。”Val在Arthur脖子上落下无数个吻。Merlin祈祷Arthur什么也不会记得，同时猜着他在吃完整盘布朗尼前到底喝了多少。

　　“相信我，伙计，他不想。”Merlin抓着Arthur的手想拽出他，但Val不肯放开。

　　Lance挠挠头，说：“第一次遇到这种情况。”

　　“Arthur，告诉这个巨型弱智你不想和他在一起！”Merlin坚持说。

　　Arthur眨了几下眼，似乎终于意识到这个陌生人的嘴在他的脖子上，他推着男人厚实的胸。“Hey，够了。我想去跳舞。”他伸手推着Val的脸试图摆脱他。

　　“Hey，蠢蛋！”Elena冲着Val的耳朵吼，“你就这么惨就找不着个自愿陪你的人？”

　　Val从Arthur的脖子上抬头瞪着Elena：“你愿意吗？”

　　“绝不。”她说。

　　“哦哦……对，漂亮小零……做得好。”Val猛地弓腰，因为Arthur突然向下伸手，顺着他的膝盖滑下去开始解他牛仔裤的拉链。

　　“呃，操。”Mordred屏住呼吸。

　　“Arthur！”Merlin尖叫，Arthur的手伸进了Val的内裤。Val的脸因快感放松下来，然后在Arthur飞速一扭手腕后转变为痛苦的紫红色。

　　他大叫一声跳起，把Arthur扫落在地板上。“你他妈扭了我的蛋蛋！”Val尖叫。

　　Merlin弯腰扶着Arthur站起来，慌乱地领着他往门口走，同时他的朋友们帮忙堵住了Val的路。

　　回Mordred公寓的一路上Arthur都在笑。“你看见他的脸了吗，Merlin？我讨厌恃强凌弱的人。”

　　Merlin靠在墙上，粗喘着说：“Shit，Arthur！”

　　“抱歉，Merlin，”Arthur的下巴抵在Merlin的肩膀上，“想跳舞吗？”他挑眉。

　　在Merlin回答前，Arthur钻入人群开始随着“Hungry Like the Wolf”摇摆。

　　“你他妈的造了个怪物出来。”Mordred回来时Merlin冲他大喊。

　　“tell me about taht，”Mordred说，“这孩子真会玩。”

　　“Val不会马上就回来找事儿了吧？”Merlin一脸恐惧的扭过头看。

　　“Elena在给他的蛋蛋冰敷。他挺疼的，估计短时间内不会回来了。”Mordred离开Merlin身边去找舞池里的Arthur，贴着他挑逗地热舞。Arthur牙齿咬着下唇舞动着，Merlin觉得自己裤子里的东西更硬了。

　　“我需要喝一杯。”他嘟囔着走去厨房，却看到Geo和他的兄弟Percy都只穿着短裤在调酒。Merlin的头开始打鼓。

　　“这热的要命。”看到Merlin挑起的眉头Geo告诉他。他们是异卵双胞胎，看上去很像——高大，结实，有些孩子气。Percy是直的Geo是gay。两人外表的主要区别是Percy理着平头Geo不是。

　　“帮你调杯酒？”Percy问Merlin。

　　“好啊。来杯蔓越莓伏特加就行，谢谢。”

　　Percy调酒的时候Merlin站在门口看着人群跳舞。

　　“之前和你在一起的金发妞儿呢？”Percy把酒递给Merlin，问。

　　“在外面和Mordred跳舞。”Merlin仰着脖子确认。

　　“不，那个妹子。”Percy纠正。

　　“哦，Elena。她在隔壁冰敷某人的蛋蛋。”

　　“她很美，”Percy说，甚至没对Merlin奇怪的回答发表评论，“她有男朋友吗？”

　　“什么？唔，没。本来想今晚给她介绍个人的，但不顺利。你想认识她？”

　　Percy微微脸红得样子很可爱，Merlin承诺说等Elena回来会介绍他们认识。

　　“好啦，现在轮到我问问那个和Mordred跳舞的金发小哥的事儿了，”Geo说，“他超辣，我整晚都在盯着他看。听Mordred说他在做模特？”

　　“嗯，那是我室友，Arthur。他吃太多那个布朗尼high了。”Merlin皱眉。

　　“你在这儿呢！”Elena冲进来给了Merlin一个拥抱，“真是闲不下来，是吧？”

　　“抱歉，Elena，”Merlin抚着她的背，“不该是这样的。”

　　“别担心。蛋蛋疼的Val就跟个小婴儿似的。嗨，甜心，能帮我调杯酒吗？”Elena转向Percy，Merlin为他们做了介绍。Elena一向不是个慢热的人，很快和Geo跟Percy聊起来，虽然后者一直比较安静，性格原因。他害羞的笑着递给Elena一杯酒。

　　“谢谢。”她眨眨眼，开始摇晃，“这是什么歌？”

　　“‘Betty Davis Eyes’。”Geo喝一口他的长岛冰茶，依靠在柜子上。

　　Elena点头，问Merlin：“‘漂亮小零’呢？”

　　“跳舞呢，和——神他妈的Gwaine！”Merlin尖叫。

　　“唔，如果你想和他跳，就插进去呀。”Geo说。

　　“你怎么会觉得我想和他跳？”Merlin问。

　　他的三个朋友只是瞪着他。

　　Merlin呼出口气放下杯子，走向客厅，挤过一堆纠缠的身体。他一路被吃了不少豆腐，还被迫停下和一些很久没见的朋友聊了几句。等他终于挤到Arthur身边，他已经像一个海星一样死死缠着Gwaine，空气补给乐队的“Making Love Out of Nothing At All”响起。

　　“介意我插进来吗？”Merlin拍拍Gwaine的肩。

　　“事实上……”

　　“你能看出他脑子不清醒呢，是吧？”Merlin问，“Freya的问题。”

　　“而你觉得我在乎，为什么？”Gwaine挑眉。

　　Merlin不怎么温柔地拍了拍Gwaine肩胛骨中间的位置。Gwaine似乎不是很高兴，但还是松开Arthur把他交给Merlin。Arthur朝Merlin绽开一个古怪的蛮有暗示性的微笑，然后从Gwaine身上离开扒到Merlin身上紧紧贴着他，力道大到Merlin惊慌得无法思考。

　　“耶稣啊。”Merlin在Arthur耳边低语。

　　“不，是Arthur。”Arthur甩头大笑。

　　“我的天啊。”Merlin竭尽全力不要被Arthur汗湿的身体紧贴他的触感影响，他能感觉到他的每一次呼吸，而Merlin自己的心跳如雷。感谢上帝有人切了歌——换来Mordred一声诅咒——然后“Sex and Candy”想起。Merlin呻吟一声。Arthur额头抵着Merlin的额头，环着他肩膀的手臂收紧。

　　“你跳得很好。”Arthur说。

　　“我敢打赌你对Gwaine和Val也是这么说的。”Merlin试图用笑来掩饰，因为他实在搞不定自己的心，“你不觉得和男人跳舞很奇怪吗？以前跳过？”

　　“几乎没有。”Arthur告诉他。他们的腹部擦过彼此，Merlin猛颤一下意识到Arthur是硬的。

　　“Arthur……”他开口，但Arthur的眼睛很难过，他的头靠在了Merlin的肩膀上，所以Merlin什么也没说。

　　过了一会儿，Arthur在Merlin耳边低语：“Merlin，你能带我离开吗？拜托？”Merlin依旧无法说不，所以他遵从了。

　　~~~000~~~

　　Arthur不确定今晚是从何时开始跑偏的，不过他很怀疑是他喝了不少Geo的独家调酒又吃了Freya的一整盘布朗尼开始。有那么一段时间他如释重负，轻快如风，飘飘欲仙。如此美妙而自由。他似乎第一次真正活着，可以跳舞，调情。然后Merlin出现了，Arthur确定他在Merlin的眼睛里看见了赞赏。Merlin喜欢这个不同以往的Arthur，而Arthur从未感觉如此坦诚快活。

　　和Val跳舞的细节Arthur几乎不记得了，但和Gwaine的一切依旧历历在目。那个男人绝对想要Arthur，让他兴奋而陶醉。但Merlin告诉Arthur他醉了，他意识到这就是他感觉如此快乐如此不像自己的原因。他知道一切总会结束的，所以他克制住自己。这并非是Arthur可以自由徜徉的梦境——恶行会招致恶果。因此在Gwaine贴近他时他昏沉的大脑挣扎着寻求一丝清明。

　　然后突然间Arthur发现他在和Merlin跳舞，Merlin的身体紧贴着他，梦境慢慢地奔溃了——事实是他永不会拥有这些。一切都是谎言，如果不立刻从这可怕的世界里逃脱，他也许会做出某些非常、非常愚蠢的行为。

　　所以他请求Merlin带他离开，Merlin同意了。Merlin带他回家，进入公寓的那刻，Arthur的脑袋清楚多了。

　　Merlin在戳着手机，Arthur猜他是在为突然离开向所有朋友们道歉。

　　“我很抱歉。”Arthur滑坐到沙发里。

　　“为什么？”Merlin抬头。

　　“要求你离开。”

　　“哦，我不在乎的。我在给Elena发短信说Percy真的很喜欢她。你知道Percy吗？调酒的两个大个子之一。”

　　“恐怕我对今晚的大部分记忆都很模糊，”Arthur倚着沙发背捂住脸，希望他是另外一个人。过了一会儿他低头看着自己，“我他妈这是穿的什么鬼？”

　　Merlin大笑：“Mordred的衣服。肯定是他劝你说穿西装会很奇怪。认真的说，Arthur，Freya应该告诉你布朗尼是加料的。真的很抱歉。“

　　“唔，又不是你的错。”Arthur叹口气，指尖揉着眼睛，“很久没这样了……大学时我偶尔吸大麻，但一般都离得远远的。父亲喜欢突击检查，被他抓到就糟了。”

　　“控制欲很强啊他？”Merlin问。

　　“现在也是，如果你没发现。”Arthur揶揄道。

　　Merlin在椅子坐下踢掉鞋子：“但是你不是小孩子了，可以做自己想做的。”

　　Arthur长叹口气，不堪重负。他只想脱离现状。自由的生活。“这很复杂。”

　　Merlin歪头：“是吗？还是你让它变复杂的？”Arthur没有回答，Merlin猛地抬头：“抱歉。我越界了。唔，你想吃点儿什么吗？我有些饿了，冰箱里有些菜可以热来吃。”

　　“嗯，听上去不错。”Arthur仔细考虑着Merlin的话，看着他起身走向厨房。他回头看向窗外伦敦的灯火。是他让事情变得更复杂的吗？如果失去父亲的支持Arthur会怎样？他就不能自己找份工作？公寓在他名下——用母亲留下的信托资金买的。等到Arthur八十岁时回顾一生，会不会因为一直为别人而活而自我厌弃？

　　他很累。散发着酒精汗液和香烟的味道。目前他做不出任何决定。把身体从沙发上拖起来，他告诉Merlin他要去迅速冲个澡。

　　等他焕然一新、穿着熟悉的睡裤T恤再回到厨房时，Arthur感到比刚才好了千百倍。Merlin已经取出热好的食物装盘，香气四溢。Arthur的胃反射性响了，Merlin看过来时，他轻笑一声。

　　“你到底有多少哈利波特的T恤？”他问。

　　Arthur低头：“大概二十件？每到过节Morgana就送我一件。”这一件印着“去做爱，别做魂器”。

　　“酷，”Merlin在他对面坐下。他们开始用餐。Arthur没想到自己这么饿，甚至吃了第二盘。“大麻的副作用。”Merlin笑着告诉他，Arthur回以微笑。Merlin去洗澡的时候他收拾了碗盘，把哈利波特与凤凰社的光碟放入DVD机，蜷到沙发里。出人意料地是，Merlin加入了他，带着因洗澡而湿漉漉的头发。他们赤裸的脚靠在一起，共享一条酒红色的毛毯。不一会儿Arthur就睡着了，然后被电影里韦斯莱兄弟放焰火的声音惊醒。

　　他揉揉眼睛看向旁边，Merlin靠着一个沙发枕熟睡着，微微张着嘴，毯子下他们温暖的双脚交叠在一起。Arthur微笑。已到深夜，他应该起来，关掉DVD叫醒Merlin各自回房。但他很舒服，温暖惬意。有多少个夜晚他坐在这儿孤独地看着DVD，公寓里只能听到他的呼吸和影片的声响？现在沙发那头有Merlin轻柔的鼾声，身侧的温暖取代了寒意。他不想动。月光透窗而来，万家灯火闪烁，屏幕光彩变换。

　　Arthur记得Merlin的手臂拥住他，他们一起随音乐摇摆。那一刻他无比的渴望亲吻Merlin。他很怕他真的会。这些日子Arthur的生活瞬息巨变，出于自身的意愿。他邀请Merlin搬进公寓；他决定为Mordred做模特。Arthur并不后悔，但他已经意识到它们的影响力。是的，开始他以为自己只会有个室友，他没想到Merlin会是gay。但自从他发现，认识Merlin的朋友——看到自己的人生的可能性——Arthur想要改变。现在他需要想法设法达成。

　　Arthur在两个世界的边界游走，总有一日要做出选择。

　　~~~000~~~

　　Uther不敢置信似的盯着他儿子：“你迟到了四十五分钟！”

　　“很抱歉，父亲，但我睡过头了。”

　　“Arthur，这种行为是不被允许的！你怎么回事？”

　　“父亲，这是周六。普通人甚至不上班。”Arthur头很疼，他真切地希望他父亲能够降低几个分贝。

　　“Pendragon不是普通人，Arthur。我以为你早就知道这一点。”

　　“好吧，那也许偶尔我也想当个普通人！”Arthur脱口而出。

　　Uther的脸色由白转红。他向前一步：“需要我提醒你这是个资产千万[8]的公司吗？”他嘴唇的线条和整个人一样冷硬，“这不是游戏，Arthur。你是个Pendragon，Pendragon意味着责任与声誉。等我不在的那天，数百人要倚靠你这个CEO生存。你的所言所行……一举一动都不能儿戏！你迟钝的脑壳什么时候能明白这点！”

　　Arthur全身颤抖。他想要逃跑，躲藏，大喊他从未要求过这些责任。但他只是挺直脊梁，坚定地迎上他父亲的目光。

　　“我不认为在周六早晨的下月规划会上晚到一会儿值得这样的斥责，父亲。”他收紧下巴，因为，哦想想看如果他父亲发现他的确做了些值得这样呵斥的事儿会怎样！“让我们着眼大局，好吗？”

　　Uther沉默着颤抖了一会儿，怒火渐消，他看着Arthur，目光扫试过他儿子的脸，丝毫没有错过他眼中轻微的浮肿和伴随着每一声微响的颤抖。

　　“你昨晚喝得太多了，Arthur。毋容置疑。我只能期待你没有丢掉我教导你的礼仪。我一直试图让你明白你的大学生活已经结束了——你需要找一个好妻子安顿下来。”从头至尾他的语调都平静而威严，好像父母在教导年幼的孩童，可这比怒吼还让Arthur愤恨。

　　Arthur抑郁地轻笑两声：“就好像我的大学多有趣似的。你一直让人监视着我。”

　　Uther猛拍桌子，Arthur差点儿忍不住伸手抱住他尖叫的头。“够了！你究竟怎么回事儿？你不懂这样的行为不被接受吗？”Uther瞪大眼，怒吼声在空气里回荡，“因为你绝不可以令我们的姓氏蒙羞，Arthur。到此为止，不容异议。”

　　因为这个，晚上Arthur才会在她姐姐房子的玻璃咖啡桌前喝龙舌兰。

　　“他真的说了‘你绝不可以令我们的姓氏蒙羞’？”Morgana笑得在地毯上打滚。Arthur也领带歪斜，衣衫不整。

　　“真的说了。”他仰头靠在沙发上。Morgana的丈夫，Leon双手叉腰早进来。

　　“Mathilde睡了，”他冲这两个在地上胡闹的大人连连摇头，“我该拿你们两个怎么办？”

　　Arthur认真打量了Leon一会儿。他高大又英俊，深爱他的妻子无法自拔。

　　“我也需要一个Leon。”他略难过地说，Leon和Morgana对视一眼。

　　“我懂的。”Morgana柔声说。

　　“你怎么做到的，Gonnie？[9]你是怎么从父亲身边逃开的？”一阵漫长的沉默，长到Leon在椅子上坐下并给自己倒了一杯龙舌兰后Arthur问。

　　“就那么做的。”Morgana叹气，“那并不容易，Arthur，但我别无选择。我很抱歉，我知道那令你的处境更艰难了。”

　　“没关系，”Arthur告诉她，“反正他早就把所有希望都压我身上了。”

　　“你也可以彻底走开的，”他的姐姐说，“不会容易，但我永远都支持你。”

　　“我也是。”Leon说。

　　Arthur又喝了一口酒。

　　~~~000~~~

　　Merlin花一整天打扫了斑斑的笼子还有公寓。他知道Arthur请了人每两周来打扫，但Merlin不想他要因为自己住进来多费功夫。说到这儿——Arthur的佣人是个‘他’。一个叫做Lyle的男人，Merlin见过他，同性恋没跑了，这原本无关紧要，但Merlin总要多心。因为说实话，哪个直男会雇一个gay来打扫房间，明明有一大堆中年妇女可选呢？或者Merlin只是在自我催眠？也许Arthur真的只是个心肠好思想前卫注重平等的人，操，他还能更性感吗？

　　Merlin收起衣服倒了垃圾，他总是忍不住想起昨晚Mordred家party上的Arthur，放松恣意，穿着那样的衣服跳舞。

　　他是个那么那么美的男人，由内而外。Merlin摇摇头甩掉这个想法。

　　早晨Arthur风一样出了公寓，很明显起晚了，但Merlin搞不懂周六早晨上班到底有什么必要性。这个男人工作太过度。而Merlin却有漫长又无聊的一天等在前面。

　　他起身去洗了个长长的热水澡，还是能感觉到一丝party的恶心气味残留。中间Elena来了个电话，于是他趁午饭时拨了回去。

　　“哦我的天，Merlin，Percy太完美了！”一接通就听到她的尖叫，“他又壮又可爱！还是个绝对的绅士！我永远爱你，为带我去那个party，你这个甜蜜超凡的男人！”

　　Merlin咬着他的坚果黄油香蕉三明治窃笑：“唔，好的。至少你遭受的精神创伤是值得的。”

　　“对对，超值的，信我。”Elena叹口气，“就算见到了Gwaine冲一堆男人流口水，发现男神Arthur是个gay，甚至还给某个大块头的蛋蛋做冰敷……”

　　“等下，退回去，”Merlin打断她，“Arthur不是gay，他只是嗑high了。”

　　“Merlin，看在上帝份上！我哥哥Jim次次都high，但他从不和男人跳舞。你真是天真。”

　　Merlin皱眉。

　　“总之，Percy和我离开party后去了家咖啡店一直聊到凌晨四点！他跟我一样喜欢狗狗，你知道吗？”

　　“呃，不。不知道。”Merlin喝了一大口牛奶。他打开免提，Elena的声音在整个厨房回荡，哒哒敲着出柜。

　　“而且我们明天要约会！我得去做指甲了。就是想说声谢谢，甜心。爱你！”她挂断电话，下一刻Mordred的短信来到，说他在楼下让Merlin叫保安放他进来。Merlin通知保安，然后打开大门，以便Mordred在他换衣期间能进来。等他穿好牛仔裤T恤从卧室出来，除了Mordred外，还看见一个又高又瘦的男人，抱着鱼缸。

　　“噢！”Merlin止步。

　　“Arthur呢？”男人问。

　　“上班去了。我是Merlin，他室友。”

　　“我不知道他还有室友。”男人回到。

　　“他有，就是我，”Merlin说，“你是？”

　　男人清清喉咙：“John Astor。我和妻子住在楼下。我们外出时Arthur会照顾太妃糖。”

　　Merlin愣住，Arthur是不是说过这人有点儿变态？

　　“我们明早飞巴塞罗那，所以我来放下太妃糖。”他把鱼缸放到客厅的桌上，手里的袋子递给Merlin，“她的饵料。”他古怪地瞥了Merlin和Mordred一眼离开。

　　“怪胎。”Mordred说着关上门。

　　“嗯，是有点儿。”Merlin掏出手机给Arthur发短信。

　　楼下的男人来放下了一条鱼。可以吗？

　　片刻后收到回复。

　　当然。太妃糖。是说鱼。不是男人。

　　Merlin不由自主微笑。小鱼在缸底愉快地游来游去，他耸耸肩放下手机。

　　“有事儿吗？”他问Mordred。

　　“啊，”Mordred向前一步抬手环住Merlin的肩膀，“恰好到附近有事儿，想着也许你会寂寞。”

　　Merlin挑眉：“这个街区？真的？”

　　Mordred不高兴地噘嘴：“没错！正好有个大款客户住在拐角，来给他画画，smart-arse。现在你想不想来一发？”

　　Merlin笑：“也许。”

　　~~~

　　深夜时Merlin听到门厅的声响，如果只有Arthur一人不会这么吵。

　　Mordred躺在他身边，睡得正沉，这一晚的胡闹很有趣，但如果Merlin对自己诚实些，就得承认他越来越志不在此。Mordred紧贴墙睡着，Merlin为他盖好被子，自己溜下床穿上CK短裤轻手轻脚的走去客厅，正好撞上扶着无意识的Arthur的两个人。

　　“Oh！”Arthur右方迷人的女士开口，“你一定是Arthur的室友！我是Morgana，他姐姐，这是我丈夫Leon。Arthur今天心情不好，在我家喝得有些多，我们正要送他上床。”

　　“很高兴见到你。”Merlin道，在她和她可爱的丈夫面前仅着短裤有些尴尬，“我是Merlin，”他转身回自己卧室，“我，呃，剩下就交给你们了。”他和上门，片刻后听到他们离开的声音，他又蹑手蹑脚的溜出去查看Arthur，他仅着睡衣，趴在床上，脸埋在床单里。Merlin想起Arthur一向蜷缩成球的睡姿，不知最终他是不是还会睡成那样。想起他还未吃药，Merlin走进厨房，他留了一杯水和几粒疏解头疼的药在Arthur床边的桌上，然后才回去自己卧室。

　　再醒来时，是有人在拍他的肩膀。Merlin睁开眼对上Mordred。

　　“啊，这还真挺尴尬的。”Mordred面上有一丝戏谑之意。

　　“什么？”Merlin抬手揉着自己眼睛。

　　“我醒来时发现独自一人，我的情人哪儿去了？在另一个男人床上！”

　　Merlin皱眉：“什么？”他扭头，惊得跳起来。不用多说，他是在Arthur床上，Arthur并没有团成球，也没有保持他上次查看时摊开的姿势。他依偎在Merlin身边，金色的发靠着Merlin的肩膀。

　　Merlin小心翼翼地挪开Arthur的胳膊起身，跟着Mordred去到走廊，帮Arthur带上门。

　　“我需要回工作室以免错过晨光，所以起得很早，”Mordred告诉他，“我设了手机闹钟。”

　　Merlin这才注意到Mordred衣着整齐。他窘迫地抓抓后颈。

　　“关于这个……”他朝Arthur房门示意，“那些安眠药害我梦游了，”他说，“之前也发生过。”

　　“我也没觉得你会在上完我后再去搞他，”Mordred回应，“但是，我想知道你的潜意识是怎么回事儿，每天都想爬上Arthur的床？”他朝门口走去，吻在身后的Merlin脸上，“感谢这一炮，亲爱哒。”

　　他走了。

　　Merlin叹口气回到自己卧室，希望把自己锁起来。他准备问问医生有没有替换药。总不能每晚都爬上Arthur的床。Arthur很快就会发现，那实在太奇怪了。

　　他躺下，想起Elena关于Arthur的说辞。难道他只是没出柜？和Merlin和他的朋友们相处时他毫无芥蒂。但那他为什么不告诉Merlin？也许是因为他不想交浅言深。Merlin决定从今天开始擦亮眼睛支起耳朵。除了罗恩韦斯莱T恤，对同性恋的极高容忍度和敏感度，嗑药过头时愿意和男人跳舞，Merlin想不出其他征兆，在他看来这不能证明一个男人是弯的。Merlin绝不可能用调情来试探他，更不敢冒险直问，那很可能会冒犯到Arthur。Merlin珍惜他的友情和室友情，不愿危及这段关系。

~~~000~~~

　　Arthur确定他真的该戒酒了。宿醉太不好受，嘴里好像塞了熏人的臭袜子。他只是被父亲搞疯了，必须去Morgana那里缓解下压力，而她非得拿龙舌兰。

　　但其实很有趣。他不记得上次是什么时候了。但他记得倒豆子一样噼里啪啦地告诉Morgana和Leon他是gay，却毫不在乎，这才是古怪之处。

　　噢，Arthur知道她姐姐早就意识到了，但几个月前他永远不会提起。从某刻很多事情都变了。

　　从遇到Merlin。

　　为什么你就不能对自己承认呢，Arthur？是Merlin改变了你。

　　Arthur双手捧着一杯热咖啡坐在沙发上，凝视着窗外云雾掩埋的伦敦城。多年习惯令他早起。然后他发现了桌上的水和止疼药，猜测是前晚Morgana和Leon留下的。他完全不记得他们如何将他带回家送上床，也有些不好意思，为此他们不得不拜托一个邻居过去照看他们的小女儿。

　　他扭头，看见房间那头太妃糖在她的鱼缸里欢快地游着。昨天Merlin给他发短信问可不可以让John Astor留下她。最初Arthur好奇有什么不可以的，后来他想起有关Astor一家嗜好古怪不值得信任的暗示。他微笑着在脑中描绘出一个不确信地拿着小鱼的Merlin。

　　Merlin还在睡，Arthur又喝了一大口咖啡，期待着Merlin睡眼惺忪脚步蹒跚着走进客厅的那一刻。Arthur已经习惯于他人的陪伴。不是他人，只是Merlin——他大大的笑容和甜蜜的行为。Arthur不止一次撞见Merlin在对他的植物说话，只因为Arthur说那对他们有好处。他不愿承认那令他的心多么温暖。

　　Morgana发来一条信息：还活着？

　　Arthur回复：苟延残喘。

　　他姐姐也一向早起。因为孩童时代一年无休总是再被清晨时叫醒。Uther曾是军人，因膝盖受伤退役，也一直用军队的方式教养他没有母亲的子女。他们人生的所有温柔来自厨师，但她也有自己的孩子和生活。

　　Arthur喝完咖啡放下杯子。注意到杂志里的速写本他拾起。Mordred的。显然他来访过。Arthur翻开，侧头欣赏着不同的画像，直到翻到某一张时猛地停下。

　　Merlin修长赤裸的身体令他嘴唇发干。他屈膝斜躺着，修长的双腿间阴茎依稀可见。Merlin双臂枕在脑后，小腹平坦，稀疏的黑色毛发从肚脐延伸到匀称的大腿，美丽的阴茎安详的停放其上。

　　Arthur勉强把目光挪开，移到Merlin同样点缀着稀疏毛发的宽阔胸膛和腋下。然后游移到他线条迷人的颧骨，以及Mordred铅笔成功描绘出的覆着深色睫毛的明亮眼睛。他的嘴唇丰美动人，Arthur不由自主地幻想着亲吻的味道。

　　Merlin的身体很美。他本人就是美丽的化身。从凌乱漆黑的发到修长蜷曲的脚趾，如同艺术品般令人想要触摸。占有。欲望强有力的攥住Arthur，令他疼痛，刹那间Arthur几乎控制不住要跳起来冲进Merlin的房间。

　　他长吸一口气稳住自己，颤抖着双手试图合上速写本却做不到。取而代之的是，他撕下那张Merlin的画像，起身走到卧室把它藏在他的抽屉里，在一堆叠好的衬衫之下。他希望Mordred不会注意到，或者误以为是Merlin拿走了画像。

　　Arthur坐在床上试图平复自己的心跳，扪心自问，他的行为是出自对男人的渴求，还是其他什么？

　　Arthur无法否认，作为一个gay，他渴望也需要一个男性情人。欲望旷日持久而经久不衰。但他对室友日渐加深的感情似乎并不仅是性欲，他不知拿它们如何是好。哪怕他仅仅是想和Merlin做爱，他也不能体现出来——不能在Merlin还在Pendragon工作而他父亲很可能会发现时冒险。而Arthur对Merlin的感觉让事情更糟——他不能如此对待Merlin。不能要求大方出柜的Merlin和他这样的深柜开始一段关系。

　　所以，如果Arthur需要一个情人，他有两个选择：每隔几月去随便什么够远的地方上一个陌生人但绝不牵扯严肃罗曼蒂克的关系，或者他离开公司自己创业，避开他的父亲。选择早就很清楚，从未改变。但此刻它们在诱惑他，发酵膨胀，吞没他在不确定性中。

　　“Arthur？”

　　Merlin的声音突如其来，吓了他一跳，垂手攥紧床边。

　　“抱歉，没想吓到你，”Merlin出现在门口，“只是你看上去……心烦意乱的。”

　　Arthur呛笑一声：“都写在脸上了呢。”

　　“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

　　Arthur试图藏起他的绝望，他努力了，但Merlin似乎还是有所察觉。他向前一步：“嗨——你没事吧？”Merlin伸出手，Arthur惊慌失措，因为此刻他实在承受不了Merlin的碰触。他挺起背摇摇头，Merlin停步，垂下手。

　　“那我还是留你安静下好了。”Merlin转过身说。

　　“Merlin，等等，”Arthur站起来，抓住救命稻草一样攥着床头板，“抱歉——只是……不是因为你。我，我……我现在没法解释。”

　　Merlin扭头，微笑说：“没关系。不关我的事。”他走了出去，Arthur跌坐在床，痛恨起他自己，他的生活，所有一切。

　　~~~  
　　周一早晨Arthur在Mordred那儿，Mordred已经完成了线稿部分，想参照Arthur的皮肤笼罩在清晨阳光下的实景以继续创作。Arthur致电Gwen推迟了一部分会议。他知道他父亲今早有会，而且不会注意到Arthur不在公司。

　　他赤裸地躺在小床上，日光温暖地抚慰着他的皮肤，房间内唯一的声响来自画笔游走。他感到懒散而颓废，鼻端能嗅到Mordred的香烟味，屈膝半暴露的姿势令他抵着床垫的下体微硬。渺茫的远方传来孩童嬉戏的声音，一个女声的呼喊。犬吠声。Arthur睡去。

　　再有意识，是Mordred把他摇醒。

　　“今天的份儿搞定了，美人儿。”他轻拍Arthur的屁股，“你最好穿上衣服去工作了。”

　　Arthur起身伸个懒腰。Mordred边清洗笔刷边看着他。

　　“话说，你也许能骗过别人，可逃不过我的法眼。”Mordred说，Arthur僵住了。

　　“什么？”他眨眨眼。

　　“我知道你一直藏在柜子深处拿樟脑丸当球玩。至少以前是。但你想出来，不是吗？”

　　这在Arthur意料之外，他不知如何回答，同时他意识到沉默也等于是一种答案。

　　“你不明白。”他挣扎着说，心跳如雷。

　　Mordred歪头：“噢，我懂得。每人都有自己的理由，每个都有理有据。你不用向我解释。只是想告诉你在我身边时你不用装。我不会告诉任何人。”

　　Arthur垂眼看着地板：“哪怕是Merlin？”

　　“你的不信任对Merlin来说是一种侮辱。”Mordred说。

　　Arthur咬着唇：“不是那样。他是我同事，而我父亲……”他摇摇头，“不仅仅是我，也关乎到Merlin的工作。我不想父亲因任何理由注意到Merlin。”

　　Mordred叹气：“行吧。但如果他问我是否知道你是gay，我不会撒谎。”

　　“可以。”Arthur赞同道。他站起身开始穿衣。

　　“一定很可怕吧。你怎么熬过来的？”Mordred问。

　　Arthur扭头看他：“我只是不屈服。”

　　Mordred皱眉：“你是说……没有性？”

　　Arthur点头，专心地扣衬衫扣子。

　　“噢，我的天，孩子，这是犯罪！”Mordred沮丧的样子害Arthur忍不住笑出声。

　　“习惯了，”Arthur说，除姐姐以外有其他人知道了他的秘密感觉很好。毕竟他总不能和Morgana聊这个。

　　“你就没和任何人做过？”Mordred问，“任何男人？”

　　“就，呃，就有过几次口交。”Arthur脸有些红。

　　“啊，感谢上帝，世上还是有奇迹存在的，”Mordred坐下，“但你需要些更好的东西。想我介绍几个人？”

　　Arthur惊恐地抬起头：“不！不，不行。我父亲会发现。”

　　Mordred扮个鬼脸：“得了吧。管谁谁呢我都不在乎，他又不是神仙啥都知道。”

　　“你不了解我父亲。”Arthur告诉他。

　　“你不能这么活着，Arthur，”Mordred说，“你必须遵从本心。”

　　Arthur穿上外套：“我知道。正在努力。谢谢，Mordred。周四早晨见。”

　　他起身离开，心下稍松，又愈加担忧。

　　~~~000~~~

　　Merlin看不懂Arthur。这几周他郁郁寡言又喜怒无常。他从Arthur的床上醒来五次，甚至梦见Arthur和他说话，这是最近他和这位室友仅有的交集，因为Arthur忙着工作、睡觉、看电视。

　　Merlin庆幸自己总是在Arthur前醒来回到自己床上。他的医生告知他大部分安眠药都有梦游症的危险。Merlin必须三选一：失眠，梦游，或ADHD。

　　Merlin决不能再复发ADHD。那是他被从上一个公寓踢出来的原因，也加大了工作的难度。同样，缺少睡眠也有害工作。因此除了梦游他实在别无可选。他用尽了各种方法阻止自己走进Arthur卧室，比如关上Arthur的门，甚至反锁自己的门。并无效果。除了把自己绑在床上，他实在不知道还能怎么办。他开始考虑向Arthur坦白并请求他夜里把自己锁在房间。

　　要不是Arthur看上去太心事重重Merlin早就这么做了。他从未见过活得这么累的人。Arthur仅有的放松时刻似乎是和Mordred画像后的早晨。当Merlin向Mordred询问时，他的朋友只是耸耸肩说也许为他摆造型是Arthur仅有的休息时间。

　　有时Merlin会听到Arthur和他的植物低语，向他们倾诉，但一旦发现Merlin进入一定范围他就会停下。Merlin渴望Arthur能对他吐露心声，但Arthur房间的那一夜，当Merlin朝他伸出手（非常字面意义上的）试图碰触，而Arthur却惊惶不安后，Merlin意识到绝无可能。曾经Merlin不懂的，现在依旧不懂。他只知道Arthur心中有事，让他紧张失措，支离破碎。

　　Arthur依旧不出门找乐子。不加班的工作日晚上，他看哈利波特系列电影，去楼下的健身房运动，用笔记本玩蜘蛛纸牌。Merlin试图邀请他和Gwaine一起出去，但Arthur总有理由推脱。Gwen告诉Merlin说Arthur会让她先下班，但Merlin知道他从不在十点前回家。

　　每周五晚Merlin都和Gwaine一起去逛吧，但他越来越只是出于无聊散心的目的。Gwaine总是不到一小时就能勾搭上某人离开，而Merlin只是悠闲的喝酒调情，午夜回家去发现一个已经上床歇息或者开着电视睡在沙发上的Arthur。

　　周五的深夜，Merlin回到公寓，Arthur已经上床，吸多了二手烟让Merlin喉咙发干，他没喝什么东西，除了跳舞之外，整晚都有一搭没一搭和一个他丝毫不感兴趣的男人聊天。一进门Gwaine就勾上了一个神经兮兮的金发男人。而Merlin大半晚上都在后悔自己不该来。

　　他帮Arthur关上门，倒水吃下安眠药，飞快的冲了个澡，洗掉头发和身体上的酒吧味道。

　　幸运的是他成功找到了件干净衣服。他不像Arthur那么擅长洗衣服，尽管他根本不知Arthur哪儿来的时间。Merlin穿上T恤裤子爬上床，关灯团进柔软的床垫里。跳舞使他精疲力尽，不多久便陷入沉睡。

　　~~~000~~~

　　Arthur听着Merlin进门，洗澡，上床。他起身打开门用心听着。Merlin的房间传来轻轻的鼾声。他走到走廊里轻轻推开一条缝，向门内张望。Merlin四肢敞开睡在床上。Arthur回到房间，任两扇门都开着，蜷缩成团。他无比孤独，他希望Merlin能够梦游走进他的房间，让他得以听到黑暗中他的呼吸。Arthur睡不着。工作异常艰难的一天——总是提醒他他恨这份工作完全不想呆在那儿。凌驾一切之上的，是他在餐厅偶遇的老同学说起的他自己创建的软件公司以及取得的成就。那个老同学，Owain，如此激情四射，满脸骄傲，如同刀一样插进Arthur的脊背。他从未那么强烈意识到自己只是一个傀儡。一个奴隶，他父亲机器上的一个齿轮。食物梗在喉咙里令他窒息，但他却微笑着，粉饰太平，祝贺Owain，在恰当的时刻抛出得体的问题，因为Arthur是个Pendragon，Pendragon永远优雅得体。

　　数小时里他躺在床上盯着墙壁，祈祷清晨降临，将他从这无止尽的羞辱中解救。思考的每一刻都是自我折磨，因为他知道如何使自己快乐，但他就是做不到，源于他的懦弱。

　　与Owain的相遇在他脑中一遍遍回放，他猜测着卸下虚伪的面具遵从内心的渴望会如何——询问Owain成功的经验。他如何开拓进取白手起家。他哪儿来的勇气？

　　听到Merlin起床的声音时，纯粹的释然如酷夏中的暴雨般冲刷过他的身体，因为床上的陪伴——无论出自于何——都足以稍稍慰藉他灵魂的苦痛。Merlin滑进被子后Arthur转过身面对他，看着这个男人安稳地睡着，仿佛Arthur的床本就是他的归属。Arthur注视着Merlin的脸，聚焦在他丰润的唇，纹丝不动，心跳如雷鸣。他聆听着Merlin平稳的吐息，观察着他手臂的肌肉放松变得柔软，他的头微微陷入枕头。然后微小的呼声开始，Arthur知道Merlin已经睡得够沉了，他开口说话。

　　他之前也这么做过——在死寂的夜色里向沉睡的Merlin倾诉他所有的烦恼。这种情绪的倾泻令人浑身通畅。甚至超过与植物或太妃糖交谈。因为今晚过于痛苦，Arthur再进一步，伸出手指轻柔地包裹Merlin的掌心，寻求温暖的抚慰。

　　他开始告诉Merlin，嗓音异常低柔，办公室里的一天。Uther令Arthur想起从前的日子。他明明已经长大，董事会上Uther依然对待他如同对待穿短裤的小孩子。屈辱多么强烈。那一刻Arthur多么恨他父亲，真心实意的恨，炽热到令他害怕。

　　然后他嘶哑着声音向沉睡的Merlin坦白，更像是告解，再不尽快采取措施他就会爆炸。Arthur Pendragon会不复存在。甚至会更糟糕——根本不会有人在乎Arthur的离去。

　　他盯着天花板，喉咙哽咽，泪水滑落下脸颊，痛苦与挫败噬咬着心脏，泄出一声破碎的啜泣。他忘记了身处何地，直到他握着的手温柔地反握住他。

　　“我在乎。”Merlin的声音在安静地房间里放大。

　　Arthur的每一寸肌肉都绷紧了。他耗费了漫长到无尽的时间才敢扭过头，看见，是的，Merlin蓝色的眼睛注视着他。他醒着，上帝啊他肯定什么都听见了。Arthur惊恐地眨眼，眼泪终于流尽。

　　“我在乎，Arthur，”Merlin重复道，双眸大而真挚，“我不想看你陷入自我毁灭。我在这儿，我会帮你。”

　　Arthur情难自己，下唇违背本心地翘起，啜泣声积聚在胸口。他窒息般吐出一口气。Merlin放开他的手，张开双臂。

　　“过来。”Merlin命令道，Arthur扑进他怀里，妥协于恐惧和悲伤，他无助的抓着Merlin哭了很久，近似永恒，身体在哽咽中颤抖。

　　等他停下时，Merlin肩膀处的T恤已经湿透。他灼热的掌心覆在Arthur颈后，手指温柔地抚摸着他汗湿的头发，Arthur已经习惯耳边他哄慰自己的声音。Merlin另一只手臂环着Arthur的腰，让两人的身体紧贴，Arthur一生中从未感到如此安全。他慢慢从剧烈痛苦带来的颤抖中平复，第一次，懂得了在爱的臂弯中睡去是何等感受。

　　　　~~~000~~~

　　Merlin从未想过有一天会从Arthur床上醒来，听到他坦诚自己极致的悲恸，但事情就是发生了。惊慌失措之下，他只能安静地躺在那儿听Arthur诉说着割痛他心灵的事物。那么美好的心灵。与众不同而甜蜜的心灵。Merlin无法忍受它沉浸在这样的痛苦中。当Arthur说完，即使Merlin知道他应该继续装睡，假装他没听到他内心的倾吐，他却做不到。他必须让Arthur知道有人在乎。那一刻他很担心Arthur会把他拒之门外，他屏住呼吸等待着。但当Arthur投入他怀中痛哭时，悲伤如决堤之水席卷他的心，他竭尽全力稳住自己。

　　现在，Merlin靠在枕头上，怀里是沉睡的Arthur，他不愿被任何事夺去这丝亲近，哪怕是睡眠也不行。

　　Merlin小心的吻在沉睡的他头上，沉浸在Arthur发端的香气。

　　有一件事是肯定的：Arthur是个孤苦得绝望的男人。他想从父亲掌心逃脱，却没有足够的勇气。Merlin不知道Arthur醒来后会是何感受。他是否会后悔自己的行为。毕竟，他并没料到Merlin是清醒的。何况他会怎么看待Merlin跑到他床上一事？而且还赖着不走。Merlin现在可完全没有起床离开的意思。他不会抛下舒服地趴在他身上的Arthur。

　　最终，Merlin决定别多想，闭上眼睛专注当下，再次醒来，是沐浴在透窗而过的晨光和鸟鸣声中。

　　Merlin希望这个周六Arthur不必去上班，因为他宁死也不愿叫醒睡得如此恬静的Arthur。昨夜里睡梦间他从Merlin身上翻了下去，因此Merlin得以在不吵醒他的情况下溜下床去往厨房，烧了一壶咖啡开始做法式吐司。

　　他拉开客厅的窗帘，壮丽街景一览无遗，数只鸽子在屋檐一角盘旋。Merlin微笑着拍松枕头，想起Arthur为他们起名为Fred和Ethel。他把碗收回厨房——昨晚入睡前Arthur在电视机前吃了冰激凌，而现在，窥探到Arthur意识的一角后这行为让Merlin感到悲伤。当明白Arthur的生长环境之后，你就会明白他蜷缩在自己的世界里的行为无可指摘，陪伴着他的家人——他的植物，鸽子，太妃糖和DVD影片。

　　法式吐司的香气唤醒了Arthur，他朝Merlin羞涩地微笑着，像是一个迷路的小男孩，头发凌乱，脸颊上还有枕头印。Merlin微笑着为他倒了一杯咖啡，很开心Arthur并没有因他的存在感到不适。

　　“嗯，我想我该解释下为何昨晚会出现在你床上。”待两人都坐下后Merlin说。

　　“我知道原因。”Arthur的回答出人意料，“梦游症。经常这样？”

　　“也不是，”Merlin搪塞说，他不是很想承认自己好多次从Arthur床上醒来了，“应该是新药导致的，但我真的没办法。我的主治医生说体质问题有些人就是会在服用睡眠药后梦游。但如果不吃药我就睡不着，第二天没精神。”

　　Merlin不知道Arthur会不会问他之前有没有发现自己从他床上醒来过，总之他没问。他只是点点头安慰他说别放在心上，劝他继续吃药。为了保证睡眠Merlin当然不会放弃服药。Arthur看上去有些害羞，因此Merlin没有继续这个话题，他不想Arthur在昨晚的崩溃后感到纠结。Merlin很清楚Arthur并不想讨论这个。他们在沉默中用餐，传阅今日的报纸。

　　“Mordred给我发信息了，”待到清洗二人的盘子时Arthur开口，“他想我今天过去。你想一起去吗？”

　　Merlin今天没什么计划，这个提议听上去不错，实际上和Arthur呆在一起在Merlin的心愿榜上高居首位。

　　“好啊，”他说，“等我半小时？”

　　Arthur点点头，拿了些面包屑去阳台喂Fred和Ethel。Merlin偷偷藏起一个微笑。真希望看看公司的人知道Arthur Pendragon其实是个如此美好的人时的表情。

　　他们到达Mordred那儿时刚好撞上外出的Elyan。“Mordred在闹脾气，”Elyan翻个白眼说，“所以我才要出门。实在受不了他。进去吧。”

　　Arthur和Merlin对视一眼走上楼，门没锁因此他们直接进去前往工作室。  
　　他们见到Mordred时他正一边混合颜料一边自言自语。数副完成程度不同的油画摆在屋内，Arthur的那副在画架上。Merlin努力别盯着看太久，但它真的很美。Merlin无比渴望把它挂在自己卧室，每晚都对着它手淫。

　　“总算来了！”Mordred生气地说，“你们怎么这么慢？”他无视Merlin把已经脱了衬衣的Arthur拉到床边。

　　Merlin还在看Arthur的画像。Mordred已经完成了四分之三，Merlin发现画中人的姿势略有调整。Arthur曲起左膝，臀部之下隐约可见一部分阴囊。这姿势极富诱惑力与挑逗性，Merlin不得不坐下来掩饰双腿间突然的勃起。

　　Arthur很快便已准备好，Mordred伸手不停调整他的四肢。Merlin压抑下想要碰触的手指。这幅活生生的画像就在眼前，美得无可救药。

　　Mordred作画中不时和Merlin聊上两句。他瘫倒在椅子里，目光被钉死在Arthur裸露的肌肤上。

　　Merlin试图给出成句的回答，但他的眼睛无法从Arthur微分的臀瓣上移开。他右手停放在大腿上，在膝盖的掩饰下用小指缓缓地摩擦着自己的阴茎。

　　突然，意识到某个事实，Merlin内脏猛地一沉。

　　房间那头的墙上挂着一面小小的复古式镜子，刚好和Arthur的头在同一水平线上。Merlin抬眼偷偷瞥过去，对上Arthur的目光。

　　“所以我被要求画五张裸体画，”Mordred说，“Merlin，你听见了吗？”

　　Merlin心跳得飞快。Arthur注意到过去半小时Merlin一直在盯着他的屁股了吗？

　　“Merlin！”

　　Merlin吓了一跳，抬头看向Mordred。

　　“天啊，你好好听着！那个有钱的混蛋要我画五张裸体画。他会付一大笔钱，但我必须在年底前完成。他妈的怎么可能？”

　　Merlin咬着嘴唇，缓缓地向前伸手掩住他的鼓起的胯部。他仔细想着Mordred的话，他知道他朋友很需要这笔钱。“你可以的。之前你也做到过。”

　　Mordred叹口气，停下画笔点起一根烟。 “要是这么简单就好了。”他吐出个烟圈。

　　Merlin等待着他的回答。“怎么了？”他做了个不耐烦地手势，抬起膝盖更好的掩盖他的勃起。

　　Mordred耸耸肩。

　　“行了，Mordred。快说。”Merlin命令说，因被Arthur注视带来的窘迫而有些烦躁。

　　Mordred噘嘴：“我就爱你这强势的样儿！”

　　Merlin松口气，不由自主笑出来：“快告诉我，你这个变态。”

　　Mordred叼着烟又画了几笔才放下笔刷。“那个男人……你想象不到的有权又有钱……想要几幅画作为私人收藏，放在一个极隐秘的个人地下室里。你得知道他的名门老婆完全不知道他gay得要命，我甚至签署了保密协议。但问题是……”Mordred不自在地看了Arthur一眼，更加引起Merlin的好奇心，“他，呃，看见了这幅画。”Merlin意识到Arthur后背的肌肉绷紧了，“他迷上它了，希望有一套Arthur的裸体画。”

　　Arthur坐直身子，瞪大眼睛不敢置信地看着他。

　　“他不知道你是谁，”Mordred急忙安抚他，“我什么也没说，但他真的爱这画爱得无法自拔。Arthur，这画里都没有你的全脸！”Merlin和Mordred看着Arthur紧绷着站起来。

　　Mordred挠挠头：“他想要一系列你和一位男性情人的画作。”

　　“好吧，那真是太糟了，因为我不愿意。”Arthur双手叉腰果断地说。他赤裸着站着这一事实让Merlin很难关注到他说了什么。他从没这么硬过，而且有点儿羞耻自己竟然跟不上他们的谈话。

　　Mordred看向Merlin寻求帮助：“靠这笔钱我能开自己的工作室。他坚持要Arthur。”

　　“我来做模特是因为我想要幅自画像！”Arthur大喊，脖颈处青筋暴露。无比性感赤裸的颈部，“你知道的。我同意是……巴拉巴拉……作品集……巴拉巴拉……就这么回事！”

　　Merlin甩甩头试图清醒些。

　　“我知道，”Mordred举手投降，“我知道。我没权利要求你做什么。我也不会！只是——那个男人有间地下室用来存放画。除了他的小团体外没人会看见，而且如果你真的想离开你的小安全区——”

　　“闭嘴。”Arthur伸手指着Mordred，开始来回踱步。Merlin傻呆呆看着，完全搞不懂状况。

　　“好像你不是已经抱怨了好几周目前只画了两幅画似的，”Mordred扬起下巴，“你就是一直在说这个。承认吧。你想要。”

　　Arthur盯着地板慢慢转过身。屁股完美。天啊。“他的要求到底具体是什么？”

　　Mordred稍放松下来，开始比划着解释。Merlin在听，但他的眼睛背叛了自己的意志，在Arthur覆盖着柔软毛发的坚韧的胸膛上来回扫视。他又硬起来了。

　　“五个姿势。这张包含在内，所以就还有四张。事实上还有一张会是另一个男人的单独画像，那就是三张，”Mordred掐断烟，“其中两张会是双人像。我可以想办法让你不露正脸。用阴影啊什么的。另一个男人会是Merlin。”

　　“什么？”这夺回了Merlin的注意力。他没听错吧，还是说有Arthur全身赤裸着站在他面前彻底搞坏了他的脑子？

　　“原因很多，”Mordred恳求地看着Merlin，“一，你是唯一一个Arthur相处愉快的人。不过更重要的是，你是完美之选。你们的体型和肤色相得益彰，凑在一起会是视觉的享受。而且我已经习惯画你了，可以加快速度。”

　　“你不能强求Arthur，Mordred，”Merlin说，“去再找个金发模特。肯定会有长相相似的人。”

　　“他爱上的是这幅画，”Mordred坚持说，“他看到素描之后来的这里。Elyan为他开的门，他本该在客厅等的，但他走进来看见了这幅未完品。他很有钱，还是个怪脾气——一个现实版的霍华德·休斯[10]。我告诉他我绝不会把模特信息透露给他，他不在乎，但他就要这个模特。”

　　Arthur茫然地看着他。

　　“拜托至少考虑一下，”Mordred小声祈求说，“行吗？”

　　令Merlin惊讶的是Arthur粗略地一点头后躺回床上继续他的工作。

　　~~~000~~~

　　都怪Mordred让我心神不宁，Arthur想。说实话，关于画像的事儿占满他的脑子每时每刻。第二周他取消了和Mordred的周四早晨会面，一边生闷气一边思考，同时他也尽可能避免见到Merlin。真奇怪，就算是在Merlin手臂里哭着睡去的第二天清晨，他都没觉得这么难以面对他。

　　Arthur已经停止思考。反正也没什么结论。但他觉得可能是因为其实他真的想要同意接下这活儿，但他太害怕了。

　　Merlin似乎对他的情绪化应对从容，从不逼迫他，只是依旧开心地过着每一天，在公司擦肩而过时冲他微笑，在Arthur加班时发消息给他说怪人John Astor来领走了太妃糖，为Arthur留晚餐，偶尔梦游到他床上。

　　Arthur知道Merlin控制不了自己，每天清晨他都在Arthur醒来前离开。当Arthur不想那些画的时候，他就会想起那些夜晚。

　　凌驾于所有事情之上，夜晚最尴尬的部分在于他发现睡梦中自己会无意识抓住Merlin的手。Arthur努力忽略这一点，告诉自己说Merlin没注意到。但Merlin会握紧他，所以很明显他注意到了。对Arthur来说这行为如此的愚蠢而幼稚——如同软弱的标志，每当Arthur回想起来伴随着的就是他父亲的声音说他该长大了。

　　如果Uther发现他趴在另一个男人怀里哭，Arthur简直不敢想象他父亲会有的反应。

　　但Arthur依旧全心全意的感谢那个夜晚，因为他真的喜欢和Merlin同床共枕的感觉。他不知道是因为那个人是Merlin，还是随便谁都可以，他也不想去探究。此外，Merlin也见过他不少的尴尬时刻：他就曾撞见过Arthur向太妃糖询问自己该戴哪条领带（向右游代表是红色，向左游代表蓝色），也在归家后发现Arthur在冲着他的植物唱Neil Diamond的歌。

　　一想到当时Merlin瞬间进入正常状态Arthur就忍不住微笑起来，毕竟他都撞见过他边摇摆边唱“What's New Pussycat？Whoa Whoa Whoa”[11]。Merlin只是平平常常走进来，脱掉外套，开始和他和声唱“心中永远的蓝”（译注：Neil Diamond的歌，只能说跟pussycat完全不是一个风格）。（不知是否是幻觉，那之后他的植物长得更加郁郁青青。）

　　Arthur叹口气揉揉眼睛。Merlin没再提过画的事儿。他没有说那笔钱对Mordred来说多么重要，也不曾怂恿Arthur答应。他甚至没谈过对于自己也要做模特的想法，但Arthur觉得他会愿意。他就是Arthur想要成为的那种观念开放又热情友好的gay。

　　而这导致Arthur想到另一件事：和Merlin一同做裸体模特。

　　诱惑力十足，Arthur没办法把它从脑子里抹去。说实话他根本没法跳过裸体Merlin这一部分考虑模特的事儿，有一次他甚至幻想太多不得不叫停自己。每次一想到这事儿，他便会坐在那儿数小时，想象Merlin如何和他一起脱掉衣服。然后他就硬了不得不手淫，这基本总是发生在Merlin睡着了但还没梦游到Arthur房间的夜里，因为那时他实在无事可做。

　　另一方面，Mordred是对的：Arthur想要答应。他克制不住地想要做一些无比不Pendragon的事情。和另一个男人一起做裸模画像最后会挂在别人的墙上便是其中之一。还有其他Arthur完全不敢想象的事情。偶尔他会试图去臆想，因为他看过些GV。有关绳子，皮制束具。但他的确对Mordred提过的房间一无所知。也许那会是在另外一件单独的公寓，以供那个男人时不时宴请他的男性朋友。不管怎么说，Mordred的作品并不低级，反而雅致而优美。

　　而且真的会给Arthur带来什么害处吗？Mordred是他的朋友。Arthur喜欢为他做模特，和他聊天。他是除了Arthur姐姐姐夫外唯一知道他性向的人，而且他的确当了很久Arthur的情感电台。这有助于改善Mordred的生活，再说谁会发现呢？Arthur和他父亲的朋友绝不可能走进那个有钱人的地下室，就算他们去了，也可能根本不会认出Arthur，如果Mordred足够小心不要露出他的全脸的话。Arthur会在Mordred卖出画作前亲眼确认这一点。

　　我不会是在说服自己答应吧？Mordred告诉他这件事后的一周半的早晨，Arthur如此自问。

　　沐浴后焕然一新的Merlin在此刻走进厨房。

　　“早安。”他打开冰箱拿出牛奶，对Arthur说。

　　“早。”Arthur摇晃着咖啡杯，“呃，那个，Merlin。”

　　Merlin转过身，眼带疑惑地看着他。“怎么了？你要牛奶吗？”

　　“不，谢谢。”Arthur摇摇头，“如果我，嗯，愿意帮Mordred完成那些画像，你会参与吗？”

　　Merlin瞪大眼：“你是说你真的在考虑这事儿？”

　　“我说过我会啊。”Arthur安静地回答。

　　Merlin把牛奶倒进玻璃杯，坐到Arthur对面。“Arthur，我觉得自己有一些责任，因为是我把你介绍给Mordred的。我不想你为了帮他勉强自己做任何事。我的意思是，我知道Mordred说了些什么你想要做这种话，但有时他就是会洗脑别人。信我，他不止一次对我用过这招……”

　　Arthur伸手搭在Merlin手臂上阻止他的滔滔不绝。“Merlin，你又停不下了。我不是认为这对Mordred有益，而是这是事实，”Arthur纠正说，“你也清楚这一点。而且我有很多钱并不意味着我不理解穷人的生活。如果他愿意接受的话我甚至愿意借他一笔钱开工作室，但他不会。是不是？”

　　Merlin摇头：“不管怎么说，你自己的生活就够你烦的了。”

　　Arthur能看出Merlin是想到了他崩溃的那一晚说的话。他深吸一口气。

　　“我已经全方位考虑过这件事。我愿意，但……必须是和你。你愿意吗？”

　　Merlin对上他的目光，他的眼眸大而蓝，清澈得不可思议。他看上去惊讶又……感动？急切？上一次做模特时Merlin真的有盯着他的屁股吗？这想法令Arthur下身一紧，他开始觉得也许这并不是个好主意了。如果Merlin对Arthur有想法，Arthur也被他吸引，那谁知道他们两人裸体躺在一起几个小时会发生什么？

　　“嗯，嗯，我愿意。”Merlin舔舔唇，Arthur突然受了蛊惑一般，“我觉得你大概忘了这点，但Mordred会付钱的。我是说，这不是无偿帮忙。他总是付模特钱。”

　　“而我一点儿也不需要钱，”Arthur强迫自己把目光移回Merlin的眼睛，“但我很高兴你的时间有所回报。他不需要付我工资，但如果他坚持，我会捐给慈善机构。”

　　“你真的确定你愿意吗？”Merlin看上去有些不确定，“如果你拒绝Mordred也能理解地。哦，他会乱发一通脾气，但他会理解的，没关系。”

　　Arthur微笑：“我知道。部分也是为了我自己。我现在无法解释，也许过段时间。不过可能你也有所感觉了，不完全是为了忤逆我父亲。只要Mordred别把我画得太容易认出来就没关系。”

　　“那我们呢？”Merlin在他俩中间比划着手势，“会不会让我们的关系变奇怪？”

　　Arthur摇摇头。“我没关系，所以只要你不介意就好。”

　　Merlin灿烂地笑开：“能由我来通知Mordred吗？他会高兴疯的！”

 

　　~~~000~~~

　　Merlin不得不把手机拿得老远，因为Mordred叫得太大声了。他想要Merlin和Arthur马上过去。

　　Arthur笑着点点头，于是Merlin告诉Mordred说他们会尽快赶到，然后挂掉电话翻个白眼说，“要是我们不赶快去，谁知道他会干出什么事儿来。”

　　他们收拾好餐桌开车前往Camberwell的那栋维多利亚小楼。天朗气清，Arthur放下宝马车的顶棚，Merlin仰起脸感受阳光和拂过头发的微风。他们并不赶时间，悠然自得的享受着旅途。

　　“我能听收音机吗？”Merlin问，Arthur摇摇头。Merlin拧开电台听到PINK和Nate Rues合唱Just Give Me a Reason,他开始跟着哼唱。在好几次撞见Arthur为他的植物唱“what's up pussycat”后他已经知道了Arthur唱歌很好听。他还有几次听到Arthur在洗澡时唱歌。

　　Merlin喜欢唱歌，大家也都说他唱得不错。他们轮流哼唱的声音微微盖过收音机里的歌声，如此和谐而美妙，Merlin感到一阵颤栗爬上他的后背。不过当旁边等红灯的人开始鼓掌后这就有些尴尬了。

　　“喔，”Arthur关掉电台，“K过歌吗？”

　　“去过几次。”Merlin耸肩，“我不太喜欢人多。你呢？”

　　Arthur微笑：“就大学的时候一两次——打发时间而已。”

　　“我们该找个时间一起去。”Merlin建议说。

　　“可以考虑。不过你得先灌醉我才行。如果你觉得自己害羞，乘以一千倍就是我。”

　　“我觉得挺难相信的，毕竟你工作时演说得很棒。”Merlin说。

　　“那完全不是一回事儿。”Arthur告诉他。

　　“怎么会？”

　　“那只是一种伪装的人格，不是……真正的我。”Arthur回答说，“很久之前我就学会了如何成为我父亲期待的人。就像是戴上假面的舞台表演。”

　　Merlin喉咙梗塞，说不出话。他讨厌想到Arthur需要伪装。最终他只是定定地凝视着窗外的风景。

　　他们停在维多利亚式小楼的街边，Merlin依旧在考虑Arthur的话。他实在是无法理解为何Arthur的父亲会想让他儿子成为任何其他人，因为真正的他已经无与伦比。有时Merlin只想冲进Uther Pendragon的办公室，走到那张巨大华丽的办公桌后用那个男人昂贵的丝绸领带勒死他。

　　他们上楼走到门前，Mordred挂着大大的笑容砰得推开门，双手捧着Arthur的脸颊给了他一个吻。Merlin惊恐地张开嘴，生怕Arthur会不会把Mordred一拳揍到外太空去，但当他退开时，Arthur只是踉跄着后退几步紧紧靠在了墙上。然后Mordred扑到了Merlin身上吻了他，不过他觉得这个吻可没有给Arthur的那么激烈。他推开Mordred伸手扯直自己的上衣，感到一阵莫名的恼怒。

　　“你还打不打算请我们进去了？”他问。

　　“快进来！”Mordred手舞足蹈地说，“我就是太兴奋了！天啊，我爱死你们了。”

　　他们跟着他进入厨房，Mordred已经调好了鸡尾酒，兴高采烈地递给他们。

　　“现在喝酒是不是太早？”Arthur眼带怀疑地看着自己的杯子，Merlin看在眼里觉得十分可爱。

　　“含羞草啊（Mimosa），宝贝们！清晨饮品！”Mordred举起杯子说，“干杯！”

　　他们都抿了一口。

　　“好了，现在脱光光吧，小伙子们，让我看看你们有啥料。”

　　Merlin呛了一口，瞥一眼Arthur说：“天啊Mordred，至少给我们一分钟行吗？”

　　Mordred大笑起来：“Arthur早习惯为我宽衣解带了，是不是亲爱的？走吧去楼上的工作室了！带着你们的酒。”

　　Merlin觉得他没看错，Arthur的确是匆忙喝掉了他的Mimosa。Elyan的门开着一条缝，Merlin瞥见了他悬在床外的赤脚。

　　“El昨晚熬夜了？”他用牛仔裤蹭掉手心的汗，好奇地问。

　　“他哪天不熬？天天夜不归宿的。”Mordred推开工作室的门，下午的阳光倾泻入巨大的玻璃窗，能看到空气中飞扬的尘土。

　　“好的，Merlin，”Mordred插着腰转过身，“你先来。我得决定你用哪个姿势。”

　　Merlin叹口气开始脱衣服，目光小心翼翼地避开Arthur所在。他能感觉到自己从胸膛到发际线都红得发热。他之前也为Mordred摆过姿势（还有些其他什么的），但Arthur的存在让一切都截然不同。

　　“考虑到Arthur的画像是背部，我觉得你应该有一张正面照，”Mordred一本正经地说。他领Merlin走到床边，摆出好几个枕头，“我一直都超爱你的阴茎，Merlin。必须全方位展示一下。”

　　“天啊，Mordred。”Merlin尴尬地叫道。他能感觉到Arthur投在他身上的好奇目光，脱着内裤的手忍不住微微颤抖起来。

　　Mordred伸手戳着Merlin，惹怒了他。“Mordred，住手！我自己能放好我的小弟弟，谢谢你了！”

　　“好吧，啦啦啦，又不是说我没摸过，更别提我还用嘴和——”

　　“Mordred！”Merlin厉声截断他的话。

　　“行吧，行吧。重心换到那条腿。好的。立起膝盖。看向窗外——不，头向后。”Mordred走到几步外，“好的，完美。你觉得怎么样，Arthur？”

　　Arthur张嘴欲言，却又停下先清了清喉咙，然后又开口：“你是说……他的小弟弟?"

　　“什么，不！”Mordred大笑，“这个姿势，小傻瓜！不过，如果你打算写诗来赞美Merlin的小弟弟，尽请随意……”

　　Merlin知道自己肯定变得更红了。

　　“噢，嗯……我觉得不错。”Arthur回答，Merlin能感到环绕着他的不自在。这一刻他真的只想逃得远远的。

　　“好的，保持这个姿势别动，我马上画完。”Mordred抓过他的画板和铅笔。Merlin的目光投向窗外，盯着电线上蹦跳的几只鸟。屋内唯一的声响就是Mordred画笔摩擦纸张的声音。Merlin痛苦的发现他能感受到所有微小的细节：Arthur的呼吸声，他移动时椅子的咔擦声，他自己大腿上的阴茎偶尔的抽搐，Arthur凝视他的目光。Mordred很快完成草稿，Arthur脱衣服时Merlin一直在偷看。

　　“我们需要三张你们一起的画，”Mordred说，“我考虑很久了，但还是没什么头绪。”他用铅笔挠挠头，“Arthur，过来这儿坐到Merlin身边。”

　　Arthur走到床边坐下。Merlin能感觉到分寸之外他身体辐射的热度。他渴望地盯着Arthur赤裸的后背一会儿，缓缓地抬起视线，发现Arthur的目光凝着在他唇上。天啊，所以是真的？Arthur也许是个gay？或者双性恋？

　　“我和客户聊过了，他不想要太限制级的画面，像是舔肛或口交之类的。”Mordred继续说，Arthur仿佛被呛住了。

　　“那真是太好了！”Merlin语无伦次地说，想到Arthur的嘴唇在他身上，或者他的在Arthur身上，令他忍不住微微颤抖起来。而且突然之间Merlin想要用嘴唇碰触Arthur的欲望超越了一切。他的眼睛不自觉的转向Arthur的方向，对上从金色毛发里探出的他见过的最为美丽的性器。Merlin哽咽一下紧紧闭上眼。

　　“没错，嗯，这一定会是高雅艺术，别担心。躺下，Arthur，伸手环住Merlin，像这样。你能放松点儿吗Merlin？你怀里的可是个帅哥，不是什么小荡妇。你真是令全天下的弯男蒙羞。好的，也许Arthur偏偏头？这样我们就只能看到他的侧脸了，而且他的屁股会显示在显著位置。客户有点儿喜欢他的屁股，不过说起来谁不会呢？Merlin，闭上眼抬起下巴。显得迷茫些。你可以试试想象我给你口活儿的时候。”

　　Merlin猛地睁开眼：“Mordred，拜托你能别再提起我们的私密时刻了吗？”

　　Mordred放声大笑：“你搞得我们跟Bogart 和Bacall[12]似的。‘私密时刻’”他哼一声，“Arthur，手放到Merlin髋部，谢谢。是不是看上去有棱有角十分美味？私心说我很喜欢咬他那里。”

　　Mordred取了他的画板后又回来，微微做了些调整。Merlin能感到Arthur的阴茎抵在他的大腿上，私处的毛发紧贴着他的皮肤。Arthur的胸膛紧实健美，腹肌顺滑，于他而言却宛如酷刑，到底是谁他妈觉得这是个好主意的？

　　当Mordred引领着Merlin的手放在Arthur的臀部时，Merlin觉得他分分钟就要活不下去了。那么柔软，浑圆而有弹性。感谢上帝这个场景十分尴尬，不然Merlin早就控制不住自己把Arthur扑倒在床上了。

　　草图完成后Mordred指导他们进入下一个姿势：“我希望你们两人坐在床上抱住彼此，脸埋在对方颈部。”

　　这动作很简单，尽管和Arthur腹部相贴是场绝对的灾难，Merlin不得不感谢上帝Mordred画草图很快。这次模特经历绝对会变成纯粹的酷刑，Merlin完全不知道要如何平安度过。大概他必须得对Arthur直言不讳了——这可不是双关（译注：原文be straight with Arthur)——他得告诉Arthur，身为一个gay，他在这种情况下的勃起是完全不可控的。然后他想起片刻前Arthur盯着他嘴唇的样子——仿佛他真的十分想亲他——也许Merlin不会是唯一硬了的那个。

　　等他们终于放开彼此，站起身舒展四肢时，Mordred把草图展示给他们。

　　Merlin不得不承认上一幅画完成时会是卓越之作，Arthur也点头同意。因为Arthur看上去放松了些，Merlin也不再那么紧张。他伸个懒腰等着Mordred关于第三幅画的指示。Mordred踌躇不定地拽着他们两人到床边，换了无数个姿势，直到他们开始抗议说今天就到此为止。

　　“但我还没弄完！”Mordred噘嘴。

　　“不，已经可以了，”Arthur说，“先画我的单人画，我们已经被你摆弄够久了。”他伸展下四肢，自动摆好之前的姿势。

　　Mordred叹口气拿起调色板：“一切都是为了艺术。”

　　Merlin没再管他们，自顾自穿上裤子去厨房找吃的，然后遇上正在吃麦片的Elyan。

　　“终于起床了？”Merlin从冰箱拿出做三明治的材料摆好。

　　“你们三个吵得要死谁能睡得着？”Elyan语调愤愤地说。

　　“兄弟，都下午了。”Merlin指出。

　　“昨天睡得很晚，”Elyan揉着眼睛伸个懒腰，“已经被Mordred吵醒一次了，他大喊大叫着说你和Arthur同意为他当模特了，还有什么他马上就会有自己心心念念的工作室，”Elyan笑，“你们让他很高兴。”

　　“他总有一天会成功的。而且是Arthur的牺牲比较大。”

　　Elyan做个鬼脸：“你不会真觉得他是直的吧？”

　　“我……”Merlin耸肩，“我不知道。无论是不是，他都是强迫自己离开了安全区，要是他父亲知道估计会颁给他一大块金牌。”

　　Merlin希望Arthur能告诉他他的感受和想法。他想要抓紧所有机会亲近Arthur——这个想法随着时间的流逝日渐清晰。

　　等Arthur和Mordred现身时，Merlin已经做好了三明治，只等他们坐下开吃。Mordred从冰箱拿出几瓶水。

　　“怎么，没有酒水款待了？”Arthur走到Mordred旁边坐下，调笑说。

　　“没了，庆祝会结束了，现在是工作时间，”Mordred看向Merlin，“Arthur的画像完成了，”他伸直胳膊伸个懒腰，满脸满意之情，“精彩——绝伦！”他慢吞吞地说，“一切赞美归给这个美人！”他垂下胳膊揉乱Arthur的头发。Merlin觉得Mordred和Arthur的身体接触太过亲密了，而且说实在的他不是很高兴。

　　“我马上要火了！”Mordred尖叫着在座位上扭动着，“全世界的基佬们都要跪倒在我脚下！”

　　“做梦吧你！”Elyan站起来用餐巾扔他，“我得去上班了。Merlin，如果Mordred的头涨的太大最后爆掉炸得到处都是，帮我收拾下行不行？”然后他离开了。

　　“你没洗碗，混蛋！”Mordred在他身后大喊，“懒虫，”他扭头对Arthur和Merlin说，然后咬一口三明治，“嗯，好吃，Merlin，你终于学会做三明治了。”

　　“滚蛋。”Merlin咬着食物嘟囔。

　　“谁招你了啊？我觉得你这早上明明很开心嘛，和我们的漂亮男孩Pendragon一起做裸模什么的。”Mordred朝Arthur笑的样子Merlin除了调情二字再找不到更好的描述，而这实在令Merlin气得火冒三丈。

　　“你能不能别表现得这么操蛋了？”他厉声说。

　　“Merlin，没关系的，”Arthur告诉他，“我没觉得怎么样。”

　　Mordred放下汉堡包：“你到底怎么回事儿？有话直说行不行？”

　　Merlin知道他在闹脾气，但他控制不住。他狠狠咬一口三明治以避免马上回答，但因为Mordred一直在等着他，最后他咽下后开口说“就是有些累了，”然后又补充说，“抱歉。”

　　“真的吗？”Mordred瞪大他的蓝眼睛。Merlin点头。“那给我一个吻。”Mordred倾身过去，Merlin叹口气吻上他的嘴唇。Mordred微笑：“我们今晚得去约会。你太紧张了，亲爱的。”

　　“现在我觉得不舒服了。”Arthur插嘴。

　　“抱歉啦。”Mordred扑闪着睫毛回到原位，看上去毫不愧疚。

　　Merlin看向Arthur，但Arthur没有看他。Mordred开始天马行空地谈起第三张画的姿势，而Merlin开始考虑他是不是真的要去和Mordred来一发。最近他完全把炮友这回事儿忘在脑后了，满脑子想的都是Arthur。

　　享用过三明治后，Mordred催着Arthur和Merlin去尝试新的姿势，他们一起回到工作室。

　　“我实在是不想再脱衣服了。”Arthur把裤子扔到椅子上。

　　“哦，小可怜。我可永远不会看够，希望这么说能让你好受点儿。”Mordred抛个媚眼，Merlin则翻了个白眼。

　　“现在，”Mordred手指点着嘴唇，“嗯，我是这么想的——你们其中一个上另一个。”

　　“什么？”Arthur和Merlin同声尖叫。

　　“肯定不是真上。除非你们两个中的谁厉害到能坚持几小时不泄，”说到这儿他转向Merlin，“至少你的情况我是清清楚楚的，对不对，亲爱哒？”他转向Arthur，“至于你？我觉得也不行。我的意思是假装成好像你们在做爱。问题是，谁在上面会更有美感？”

　　Merlin和Arthur对视一眼。“我觉得还是Arthur吧，”Merlin开口，他想自己绝无可能在阴茎压着Arthur屁股的情况下不硬起来。

　　Arthur睁大眼睛。

　　“我同意，不过我们都知道你是个超棒的攻，是不是亲爱哒？”Mordred隔空抛个飞吻过去。

　　Merlin已经放弃劝阻Mordred不要提到他们的性生活了，所以他只是保持沉默。但他注意到Arthur的耳边染上一层粉色。

　　Mordred指挥着Arthur趴到床上。

　　“今天的光线已经不行了，但再忍一会儿……等我找到想要的姿势满意了，你们就可以走了——我保证，天使们。”

　　Mordred就像玩性爱娃娃一样摆弄着Arthur，让他压在Merlin上方，然后他决定遮掩住Merlin的大部分身体，所以他又换到侧面，调整着手的位置让Arthur看上去是在爱抚Merlin。直到Mordred抬起Merlin的一条腿搁到Arthur臀部，Merlin不得不开口抗议。

　　“这太过了！我觉得自己露太多了。”

　　“色情画里哪有什么‘露太多’？”Mordred叼着烟问。

　　“烟灰掉我身上了你这个变态！”Merlin气呼呼地说。

　　Arthur已经沉默有一会儿了，但他抵在Merlin私处的手掌一直散发着暖意。非常温暖。他的手指还时不时颤动一下。

　　Mordred站在原地审视着他们，头一会儿偏向这边一会儿偏向那边。

　　楼梯上传来的脚步声预示着有人来访。等到Merlin意识到Elyan不该这么早回来已经晚了，Gwaine出现在门口。

　　“哦，上帝保佑，可一定得原谅我肮脏下流的内心。”Gwaine站在原地，死死盯着纠缠在一起的Arthur和Merlin，Arthur的手还放在Merlin的鼓起的下体上。

　　Merlin的头垂下来抵上Arthur的肩膀，同时放下腿。

　　“安静，Gwaine，”Mordred命令道，“Merlin，就保持那个姿势，完美！向后靠一点儿，我觉得就是这样了。Arthur，俯下身吻他——这样你的头发会垂到脸前，刚好模糊掉你的样子。”

　　Merlin瞪大眼，Arthur垂头看着他，似乎在想同样的事情：摆姿势是一会儿事儿，接吻可完全是另外一回事儿。

　　“你介意吗？”Merlin小声问。

　　“当然不。”Arthur回答。

　　当Arthur垂下头吻上Merlin的唇时，Merlin在想他的眼睛真是蓝得不可思议。

　　“就是这样！”Mordred尖叫，而Gwaine则吹了个口哨，打破了还未成形的某种情绪。Merlin唯一能做的就是挽留住Arthur的嘴唇吻着他的这短短的珍贵的数刻，直到Mordred飞快地完成草图后他们分开。  
　

~~~

　　Arthur需要酒精。迫不及待。

　　不知为何他们和Gwaine搅到了一起，大概因为他无事可做而Mordred又宣称今晚他要冥想。Gwaine一直喋喋不休说着Arthur和Merlin光着身子贴在一起时多么性感，说得Arthur都硬了，他之前勉强靠幻想某些关于Morgana的下流事情才克制住自己。

　　他们一起回到Arthur和Merlin的公寓，Arthur被他脑内的幻想分了神，何况他还得一直用外套遮住下身，否则他就会在警卫Philip朝他招手时第一时间发现。

　　“Pendragon先生！Arthur！”那男人终于在电梯前拦住了Arthur，“之前您父亲来过要求我放他进去。希望这不会冒犯到你。”

　　Arthur皱眉：“没关系，Philip。他等了多久才离开的？”

　　“半小时左右，他接到一个工作上的电话。不过他带了个人来，Mr.Pendragon。”看到Arthur转身走进电梯加入Merlin和Gwaine他急忙补充，“一个女人。”

　　Arthur回头看向Philip，有些紧张：“谁？”

　　“我之前没见过，先生。问题是，他把她留在这儿了。”

　　“什么？”Arthur猛地抬起头，问道，“为什么？”然后他意识到Philip不可能知道，“没关系，谢谢你，Philip。”

　　“我在想父亲到底把谁留在了我的公寓？”电梯上升过程中Arthur小声嘟囔。

　　“也许是个老熟人？”Merlin猜测说，“毕竟，他一定很信任她才把她单独留在这儿。”

　　电梯门开时Arthur转身看向Merlin。“无论发生什么你们俩都不能留我单独和她一起，明白了吗？”他的语调严肃跟公事一样，手心冒汗。他们点点头一起走向公寓。

　　Arthur感觉很不好。他的父亲太过关心Arthur的感情生活。他有时都想Uther是不是已经开始怀疑他儿子的性向，这想法令他直出冷汗。  
　　  
　　他想起自己的第一次性体验。不知为何Uther发现了他儿子十七岁时仍是处子之身，他私自在一家私人宾馆定了个房间，安排了某个名叫Mary的高级妓女协助他探索从口交到舔阴的全部流程。Mary大概二十五岁左右，高挑，深色皮肤，胸围傲人，完全符合他父亲的口味。但对Arthur来说，全都是白费。

　　最初简直就像是恐怖剧开头。几年前Arthur就知道自己只会对男性勃起了，而被强硬地推进房间和这个年长几乎未着片缕的女性共处一室带来的纯然尴尬令情况更糟糕。

　　幸运的是Mary十分善解人意。他后来才意识到她大概一眼就发现了Arthur是gay并且他父亲不知道，但那时他吓得大脑一片空白。她诱哄着让他闭上眼睛幻想某个性感的人（穿着泳裤的威廉王子），用专业的手活帮助他勃起，然后在女上位（他依旧没有睁开眼）中教导他安全性爱的知识，以及因为某种叫做前列腺的东西存在，肛交也可以愉悦而享受。她帮助Arthur找到了那个位置。

　　他们跳过了舔阴部分，不过Mary没有告诉Uther。他清楚她肯定告诉他说Arthur技巧高超，因为后来Uther拍着他的背赞扬他不愧是他儿子。  
.  
　　上帝保佑她。Arthur如此想着打开门。如果不是因为Mary，也许Arthur到现在还会是处男，惧怕男人，对女人无感。那一天他的父亲的确帮了他一个大忙，尽管与他的初衷背道而驰。

　　一打开门，Arthur察觉到的第一件事就是食物的香气，可由于过度紧张他感到的其实是恶心。

　　“Arthur？”一个女人的声音伴随着高跟鞋的哒哒声想起，然后一个高挑的深色皮肤女人出现在厨房的拱门处，Arthur记起他曾在某些商业活动中见过她。

　　是叫Bridgette，或者Betty……不，是Beverly。“Beverly？”Arthur努力显得不要太过冒犯，毕竟他父亲肯定告诉过她很欢迎来访。

　　Merlin和Gwaine出现在Arthur身后，Beverly绿色的眸子笼上一层疑惑。“哦，呃，你父亲说他告诉过你了，我可以在这儿等你……”

　　Beverly穿着祖母绿色的宽松小短上衣和黑色迷你裙。Gwaine眼睛瞪得像青蛙。

　　Arthur从口袋掏出手机，发现一条语音留言。

　　“之前没看手机，”Arthur告诉她，“父亲没直接告诉我，但他好像留了言。”

　　“呃，好像有点儿尴尬。”Beverly说。她是个十分有吸引力的女孩，不像Uther塞给Arthur的大部分女人那样烦人。他感到一丝自责，但他绝不可能给这个女孩无望的希望。他看向Merlin寻求帮助，但他也不知道Merlin能做些什么。Merlin甚至根本不理解为何Arthur需要帮助，不过Arthur有时会想他只是不想明白。

　　“我是Merlin，”Merlin向前一步与Beverly握手，“Arthur的同居人。这是我们的朋友Gwaine。”Gwaine冲过去握住Beverly的手。

　　“哦，”Beverly打量他们俩一番，意识到Merlin和Gwaine不打算离开后，她微笑起来，“我做了烤鱼和樱桃沙拉……够我们所有人一起吃。”

　　“太棒了！”Gwaine笑着走向厨房，Arthur突然感激起Gwaine的莽撞无礼和不通人情。他们跟在他身后过去，他已经开始从碗柜里拿盘子了。“我永远不会拒绝美食。”Gwaine朝Beverly飞个媚眼，她脸红起来。

　　Arthur负责倒酒，而Merlin负责确保大家不会陷入沉默。用过晚餐后，Beverly已经喝到大概不记得她本不该和三个男人共进晚餐。当Gwaine主动提出送她回家时，她傻傻地笑着直接答应了。

　　“他不必这么做的。”待他们离开后，Arthur对Merlin说。

　　“我觉得他的动机远不止如此。”Merlin挖苦道，把盘子放进水池。

　　Arthur惊讶地看着他：“但Gwaine不是gay吗？”

　　“双性恋。”Merlin打开水龙头，“对了你不介意吧？他送Beverly回家这事儿？”

　　“介意？”Arthur疑惑地问，“嗯，不啊。当然不。没关系的。我觉得她喜欢他。”

　　然后他们不再说话，只是默默地收拾。Arthur觉得累，晚餐并没有想象中那么差，感谢Merlin，Gwaine，和过量的酒精，但Arthur始终神经紧绷。他只是太累了：厌倦了假装成另外一个人，厌倦了努力去迎合他父亲的期待。他挫败而沮丧。憎恶生活中所有捆绑住他的枷锁，指手画脚的声音。

　　“Arthur？”Merlin平和的声音打断了他的思绪，Arthur微微偏头看向他。

　　他感觉到Merlin拉住他的胳膊，把他的双手从满是肥皂泡的洗碗池中拉起，Arthur低头发现水是粉红色的，吓了一跳。

　　“你打碎了玻璃杯划伤了自己。”Merlin用一块干净的擦碗布包裹住Arthur流血的手。Arthur感到些微晕眩，皮肤依旧在滴血的伤口令他想吐，他晃了下身体，被Merlin推到椅子里。  
　　  
　　Merlin按着他的伤口跪下，抬头端详着他的面孔。他的双眸蓝得不可思议，Arthur失措地盯着他。  
　　  
　　“Arthur，出什么事了？告诉我好吧。”

　　“我不能。”Arthur难过又沮丧地回答。

　　Merlin垂下眼，深色的睫毛覆盖在苍白的皮肤上，颧骨有一种凛冽的美。Arthur深吸一口气。

　　Merlin放开洗碗布观察着Arthur的手。横贯他掌心的伤口依旧在流血，他站起身：“我去拿急救箱，马上回来。”

　　Arthur静静坐在那儿，看着洁白的布料缓缓染上深红色。有些惊讶自己竟然被愤怒和沮丧所掌控。一般他会更善于控制情绪。

　　Merlin回来后拽过一把椅子，轻缓而谨慎地清理Arthur的伤口并包扎好。

　　“谢谢。”Arthur柔声说，Merlin回以微笑。

　　“不客气。”

　　“我只是……这整件事情都太可怕了。他怎么能这么做？”片刻后Arthur才找到自己的声音。

　　Merlin似乎是在思考：“你有没有问过自己他这么做的原因？”

　　“因为他想控制我！”Arthur急声回答，Merlin抬头看了他一眼。他纤长的睫毛和蔚蓝清透的双眸仿佛毒品，立刻就令他平静下来，他后仰靠向椅子。“我不知道。我猜……从他的角度来看，他是希望我快乐。但他为什么就不能放我自己去找到快乐呢？”

　　“也许，”Merlin完成了包扎，也倚靠向他的椅子，“是因为他没看到你切实的行动。”

　　Arthur睁大眼瞪着Merlin。

　　Merlin起身，“今晚发生太多事儿了，我该准备睡了。”

　　Merlin关上卧室门后，Arthur依旧在厨房坐了很久很久。他想要相信Merlin关于他父亲的猜想，不幸的是，漫长的经验教会他并非如此。

　　~~~000~~~

　　接下来数周，Uther几乎把Arthur所有的休息时间都压榨干净。Arthur不知道他父亲是否已经知道他和Beverly的晚餐结果不尽如他意，但他绝对是在尽可能的折磨他。他几乎没有时间去为Mordred做模特，害他几乎被截止日期逼疯。

　　Merlin建议说在Arthur忙的时候Mordred可以先画他的单人像，以此来争取些时间。与此同时，Arthur一天十六小时连轴转，一回到家就瘫倒在床，第二天一早又拖着沉重的身体起来面对他父亲一直排到黄昏的会议。

　　他只见到Merlin一次，那晚Merlin又一次梦游到他床上，Arthur放弃蜷缩成球的睡姿小心翼翼靠向他，他们的身体几乎相贴，Arthur能感觉到Merlin熟睡的身体中甜蜜的热度。他不再在夜里同Merlin说话，只是长久地盯着窗外的树影在Merlin睡容上缓缓移动的轮廓。

　　~~~000~~~

　　“父亲，我今晚不能工作，我有别的安排。”当Merlin的肖像快要完成，而Uther依旧没有任何改变Arthur工作表的迹象时，他坚持抗议道。Uther脸上雷霆般的怒火令他几乎退却。

　　几乎。

　　“这几周我一天都没有休息过，我认为要求一晚空闲并不过分。”Arthur双臂抱胸，靠着Uther办公室的门框。

　　“如果我可以，你当然也没问题。”Uther整理着他巨大樱桃木办公桌上堆积如山的文件。

　　“也许是你也有点儿工作过度了，父亲。”Arthur没控制住挖苦的欲望，“毕竟，你也已经不年轻了。”

　　Uther怒吼：“你什么意思？我没那么老，Arthur！”

　　“你上次出去约会是什么时候？”Arthur问，“也许你该少关心下我的感情生活，多考虑下自己。”

　　这是Arthur第一次提起Uther试图撮合他和Beverly这事儿，他能看出他父亲并不高兴。

　　“Arthur，我真是搞不懂你，”Uther抱怨着站起身绕过桌子，“你和一个迷人的女士共度了一晚，然后你把她推向了别的男人怀里。”

　　所以他听说了，Arthur倒是一点儿也不惊讶。

　　“我不想要一个凡事向我父亲报告的女人。”Arthur向前几步站在Uther面前。

　　“那你就去自己挑一个！”Uther命令说。

　　Arthur咬得齿间几乎渗出血来：“我忙到一丝一毫的闲暇时间都没有，怎么去找？”

　　Uther叹口气在桌角的位置坐下。“Arthur，你今年二十五岁。未来你将接手这家资产雄厚的公司，我希望在那之前你能先安顿下来。”他俯身靠向Arthur，一向冷硬的面容染上一丝柔情，几乎融化掉Arthur的决心。这种稀少而罕见的时刻往往让Arthur想要把自己的欲望抛之脑后，为面前这个高高在上的男人付出一切。

　　“不然这样吧，”Uther双腿交叉身体后仰，观察着Arthur的表情建议说，“如果你愿意出去找点儿乐子，我可以批你两周假。和跟你志趣相投的人疯一疯，找喜欢的女士约约会什么的。”

　　这出乎Arthur意料，他不知道该如何反应。假期很有吸引力。最近他累坏了需要休息，而且他也能为Mordred的画空出时间。但万一Uther派人时刻监视着他怎么办？

　　“这个假期不会是在我父亲的严密监视下才行。”他小心地告诉Uther。  
　　  
　　他父亲眯起眼睛：“你以为我以前跟踪过你？“

　　“不是以为，是知道。你养的孩子不傻，父亲。我很确定自己大部分时间的行踪都在你掌握之中。”

　　Uther抿紧嘴唇。他甚至懒得否认，转而说道：“你最近经常出现在Camberwell周边地区啊。”

　　Arthur握紧藏在口袋里的拳头，庆幸自己过去几年里已经掌握了很好的表情控制技能：“所以呢？”

　　他知道Uther绝不会屈尊降贵从他儿子口里套消息。

　　“我只能寄希望于你是去拜访某位得体的女士，也因此才无礼地赶走了Beverly。”

　　“天呐，我没有赶走她，父亲！我回到家发现一个女人在我的公寓里为我做晚饭！”Arthur抬起手烦躁地梳理着头发，“我因为她放弃了那晚原计划的活动，而且我待她十分有礼。拜托你别再搞这种事儿了！让人羞耻！”

　　Uther绷紧肩膀：“休两周假，Arthur。两周，之后我希望你已经回归常态，精神饱满，爱情生活也有所建树。像你这样英俊的男人不难找到伴儿。”

　　“你会遣散那些跟着我的人？“Arthur逼问说。

　　Uther叹气：“是的。”

　　离开他父亲的办公室时，Arthur感到与自由同样强烈的无法言明的恐惧。

　　~

　　Merlin看着Mordred端详着他面前的肖像画。

　　“有哪儿不对劲儿。”Mordred皱着眉头盯着帆布，不时变换着两脚的重心。

　　“我们需要更多的早晨的光线。”

　　“所以我才答应周五和周六晚也留在这儿。”Merlin提醒他说，扭头看向窗外的街道。这段时间他一直每周有三四天下班后都会来Camberwell的这间小公寓，对于脱衣服摆姿势已经驾轻就熟，Mordred不怎么需要调整姿势就可以直接作画。

　　Merlin耐心十足地看着他朋友点起烟，把一头深棕色头发抓得东倒西歪。

　　“我集中不了精神，”Mordred叹了口气，心烦意乱地扯着他脖子上的围巾。他盯着Merlin说，“我需要发泄一下。”

　　“找你的烟去啊。”Merlin比起中指，Mordred意有所指地看过来，他继续说道，“我昨晚是认真的。我觉得我们不该继续当炮友了。”

　　Mordred在Merlin斜靠着的床的尾部坐下，盯着Merlin看了好一会儿：“你是真的喜欢他，是不是？”

　　Merlin没有回答，只是从Mordred手指上顺走香烟吸了一口。

　　“我知道咱俩之间一直是讨趣的游戏，Merlin，”Mordred柔声说，“但我希望你知道我是关心你的。Arthur身上的麻烦事儿太多了。”

　　Merlin别开眼又吸了口烟，然后递回给Mordred。他缓缓呼出一口气，心口感觉沉甸甸的。

　　“妈的。”他嘟囔一声靠向另一个人，但Mordred抬手抵在Merlin胸上。

　　“我又不是说他不值得那些麻烦。”Mordred微笑着说。

　　Merlin回以笑容，拍拍Mordred停在Merlin胸口的手背。

　　“今天就到这儿吧，”Mordred站起来伸个懒腰，“这一副画基本搞定了。我要回去研究下问题究竟在哪儿。你可以回家了。”

　　Merlin起身穿衣。不远处某只邻居家的狗叫起来，随后被人喝止。他穿鞋时Mordred收拾起他的画。手机震动声响起时Merlin伸向自己口袋，但Mordred开口说“是我的”。

　　读完信息后他抬头微笑着看向Merlin。“Arthur接下来两周休假，太棒了！”

　　Merlin吃了一惊。两周的假期？自从那晚他们回家发现Beverly后Uther简直是个魔鬼，压榨一样逼迫Arthur工作。Merlin甚至都怀疑自己是不是再也见不到他的室友了，而现在突然他俩可以随时见面？当然Merlin还是得上班的。

　　Merlin对Mordred说完明天见后匆忙起身赶回家，他满脑子都是Arthur。Merlin一直很想他。他从Arthur的床上醒来过几次，好好地端详了一阵Arthur的睡容后才溜回自己房间，但这不足以填补他生命中的缺口。

　　他回想着Mordred的话——Arthur不是个省心的恋爱对象，但他值得巨大的付出。Merlin内心的每一个声音都在说Arthur完全值得倾尽全力去争取。他真正需要答案的是Arthur是否愿意和男人发展关系。从之前的表现来看他绝不恐同，但Merlin至今未发现他喜欢同性的铁证。不过另一方面，也没有任何证据表明他对异性有兴趣。实际上目前的现实更倾向于前者，考虑到他无数失败的约会和面对Beverly的举止，那可是个友好又迷人的女孩。

　　一进公寓，他就闻到浓郁的牛排香气。Merlin穿过走廊路过厨房，夸张的吸了一口气才步入客厅。太妃糖再次来访，她的鱼缸出现在拱门旁桌上她的专属位置处。Merlin自然而然地拖着外套和她打了个招呼，他看向沙发，Arthur摊开安睡在上面。

　　Merlin的唇角浮上一丝微笑。可怜的Arthur一定累坏了，仅脱了外套松了领带，他金色的头发凌乱不堪，头靠在沙发背上，露出一截蜜色的脖颈以及突出的喉结。Merlin的阴茎应景地一跳，他叹口气，万一最后发现Arthur是异性恋，他得费好一番功夫才能抑制住自己的生理反应。

　　Merlin走进厨房查看烤肉，发现还不到火候，于是他转回沙发处温柔地碰了下Arthur的胳膊：“Arthur？你要不要换件更舒服的衣服睡？”

　　Arthur慢慢地眨眨眼，眼眸如同两汪蓝色的深泉。他点了点头似乎想起身，却又翻了个身睡了过去。Merlin轻笑两声，“我来帮忙好不好？”他轻轻摇了摇Arthur的肩膀，Arthur小声嘟囔几句却不肯动。

　　Merlin走进Arthur的卧室打开抽屉，拿出一条灰色的柔软棉质长裤，又从另一个抽屉里翻T恤，上面几件都看上去太新不够舒适，Merlin伸手到底层，却扯出了一张纸，他本想放回去的，却猛地停手。

　　一张一年前Mordred给Merlin画的画像。全裸。出现在Arthur抽屉里。

　　Merlin的心跳得飞快。为什么Arthur会有这个？是Mordred给他的吗？为什么会被藏在抽屉里？

　　Merlin小心地把画像放回原地，抓起又一件Harry Potter主题T恤关上抽屉。回到客厅时Arthur还是他离开时的样子一动未动。Merlin在沙发上坐下，手掌放在Arthur膝盖上。

　　DVD上放着又一部Harry Potter系列影片，他不确定是哪一部，但应该是近期出的，因为主演们看上去都不再年幼——大概刚过尴尬的青春期。Merlin觉得Arthur喜欢在儿童魔法电影前睡着这一点很可爱。最初Arthur还有些尴尬，但Merlin说服他自己也是个HP迷，其中过程斑斑也出了一份力。

　　“我给你带来了换洗衣服，”Merlin说，“换上再睡，晚餐剩下的部分我来搞定。闻上去很香。”

　　Arthur睁开眼，睡眼惺忪地看着Merlin：“……本打算投喂你的。”

　　“是啊——全是你的功劳。我只是负责装盘而已。”Merlin伸手解下Arthur的领带。Arthur无力的手指慢慢解开扣子，伸开胳膊配合着Merlin帮他换上T恤。

　　Merlin低头看着Arthur的裤子，红着脸问：“呃，want to unbuckle for me[13]？”这听上去太过黄暴，而且Merlin突然感受到强烈的俯身埋进Arthur两腿间的冲动，他连忙转而去脱Arthur的袜子来转移注意力。

　　Arthur迷糊中根本没有注意到Merlin无意识地双关，手指笨拙地解开腰带和裤子拉链。他抬起下半身在Merlin的帮助下脱下西装裤，露出底下蓝色的内裤。Merlin把睡裤递给Arthur又帮他穿上，特意别开眼不去看Arthur胯下的那一团。之前做模特时已经看过Arthur的裸体了，Merlin搞不懂自己现在是在做什么。

　　他直起身打量着明显舒服多了的Arthur，目光停在他的T恤上，之前他都没好好看。白色的T恤上印着紫色和金色的字母：我是小天狼星的迷妹。

　　又是Arthur姐姐的玩笑？那可真够古怪的，Merlin想。如果是送直男的话。Merlin的心跳又一次加速，在胸腔内砰砰作响。

　　“谢谢，Merlin。”Arthur低喃一句伸个懒腰，手指擦过Merlin的手掌后又蜷缩回毛毯下，他闭上眼睛。

　　Merlin的手指温柔地梳着Arthur的金发：“不客气。”

　　Merlin退后，轻咬着下唇，目光粘着在Arthur从灰色毛毯下露出的赤足上。它散发着一股异常脆弱又性感的气息。最后他毅然地转过身捡起Arthur昂贵的西装，挂进Arthur的衣柜后又回到厨房。他靠摆桌来屏蔽掉自己的胡思乱想，说服自己说如果Arthur是gay，他会在自己认为合适的时机告诉Merlin。如果Arthur喜欢Merlin也是同理。

　　Merlin揉着后颈思考着。烤肉还需二十分钟才能出炉。他决定去冲个澡，就算现在Arthur手握主动权，想办法逼迫他出击总不是件坏事。

　　他冲过澡，颇费了些功夫让自己看上去凌乱中不失美感，又穿上一条十分心机的破洞牛仔短裤，没有穿上衣。

　　切好牛排装盘后，Merlin拖着拖鞋走进客厅去叫Arthur，他睡梦中微张的嘴唇如同在索吻。Merlin渴望着想要吻醒Arthur，一遍又一遍的亲吻他美丽的唇……

　　他清清嗓子抚上Arthur的额头，问道：“准备好用晚餐了吗，小懒虫？”

　　Arthur呻吟一声伸个懒腰，赤裸的脚趾探出沙发。他睁开眼看向Merlin，目光停在他赤裸的胸口。Merlin挑眉：“怎么？”

　　“嗯，没什么。”Arthur坐起身来。

　　Merlin低头看了眼自己的腹部。“刚冲完澡，”他貌似无辜地说，“来，晚餐已经准备好了。还有谢谢你做了饭。”Arthur跟在Merlin身后前往厨房，Merlin回头时正撞上他慌忙抬起的视线：Arthur之前肯定是在看他的屁股和大腿。“Mordred说你有两周假期。”

　　“嗯，”Arthur微笑着在桌边坐下，看上去有点儿像刚醒来的睡眼惺忪的小男孩，“我父亲让我休息一下出去玩玩。”

　　“唔，”Merlin嗯了一声，实在想不出Uther pendragon说这话的样子。

　　用餐期间Merlin告诉Arthur说Mordred已经完成了他的单人像，希望明年他们能一起去。

　　“这场休假简直不能更及时，”Arthur说，“如果继续这种状态我都不知道自己要从哪儿凑时间。”

　　“你已经累得不行了。”Merlin能看出来。

　　Arthur点点头，然后垂眼看着自己：“谢谢你帮我换衣服，我不该再弄皱我的阿玛尼西装了。”他的目光扫过Merlin赤裸的胸膛，Merlin低头。

　　“你想让我穿上衣服吗？我只是洗澡洗得有些热。”

　　“什么？不！不，怎么会？”

　　Merlin耸肩：“我也不知道。只是觉得你看我的眼神很奇怪。”Merlin无比确定更合适的词是“渴望”，他努力压下内心升起的兴奋感，“除了给Mordred当模特你还有什么别的计划吗？”

　　“我还会有时间做别的？”Arthur笑着说。

　　“当然啦，晚上嘛，”Merlin喝口水，“说不定你会想和我还有其他人一起去酒吧什么的。”

　　“说不定。”Arthur回答，Merlin激动不已。

　　他们用过餐洗干净盘子后，Merlin微笑着感谢了Arthur然后回到自己的房间。他喂过斑斑，把滚轮拿出来免得夜间吵到自己，换上睡裤。

　　关灯后，他总是忍不住想起Arthur躺在沙发上的样子。他想象着覆盖在他身上与他肌肤相亲会是何等美妙，用尽了一生的忍耐力才没有伸手到睡裤内对着那副画面手淫。

tbc

 

　　

　　

[1]：原文he’s gayer than cum on a mustache，直译为胡子上的精液，多指gay之间的颜射  
[2]：《无脸之眼》by Billy Idol，1955年生，英国朋克歌手。  
[3]：rape date：约会以强暴告终，多指在夜店或酒吧中下药迷倒受害人并主动送其回家后实施强暴行为。  
[4]：Whitesnake，摇滚乐队，1978年创建于英国。  
[5]：《Betty Davis Eyes》，贝蒂戴维斯的双眸。由Donna Weiss和Jackie DeShannon在1974年共同创作，DeShannon将其收录于她同年发行的专辑《New Arrangement》中，但直到1981年由女歌手Kim Carnes重新翻唱后才令《Bette Davis Eyes》走红。Taylor Swfit在演唱会翻唱过，但由于原版歌词部分有些“邪恶”，所以Taylor在唱的时候删掉了那些“邪恶”的部分。——引用自百度知道  
[6]：《Making Love Out Of Nothing At All》，让爱一切成空，Air Supply（空气补给乐队）专辑《Making Love Out Of Nothing At All》中的主打歌，以其空旷高昂的音线和演唱者天使般高亢美丽激情的歌喉而受到很多人的喜爱，深情表白的歌词内容被很多电影所引用作为片中曲表达人物感情。——百度百科  
[7]：《Sex and Candy》，性与糖果，美国摇滚乐队Maroon 5专辑《V》中的一首歌曲。这里之前MA跳舞时的Making Love Out Of Nothing At All是首抒情纯爱歌，Merlin也许觉得气氛太暧昧而煽情，切歌时原本松了一口气，结果就变成歌词更糟糕的《性与糖果》了23333  
[8]:原文其实是资产百万，但随便一个创业公司资产就是几百万美金了，所以改成千万了  
[9]:不太确定这里的Gonnie是什么意思。除了人名外也指智力低缓的人，或者某部动画片中的鸭子？感觉最靠谱的猜测是这是Morgana昵称？  
[10]: Howard Hughes,是美国著名商业大亨、投资人、飞行员、航空工程师、电影制片人、慈善家，当时世界上最富有的人之一。有强迫症和某些怪癖。——wiki  
[11]: What's New Pussycat,歌手Tom Jones的歌。同名电影1965年上映。去搜来听了一下，然后想象了一下Arthur唱这歌的样子不知为何觉得有点儿不忍直视……  
[12]:江湖侠侣（To Have and Have Not ）中男女主角，故事背景是二次世界大战法国被德国纳粹占领时的马蒂尼岛，鲍嘉饰演一艘专门接待游客海钓的游艇船主，本来生活优悠，后来前往旅馆收账时遇到神秘性感的女扒手巴考尔，顿时心猿意马。在一连串的事件发生之后，鲍嘉决定冒险将巴考尔和法国地下抵抗分子运送到美国去。——百度百科  
[13]: 原文是want to unbuckle for me，Merlin想表达的意思是Arthur能不能自己解开腰带免得Merlin动手，但也有愿不愿意为了Merlin脱裤子OOXX的意思233333

 

　


End file.
